Rebirth of the Uzumaki
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: She remembers dying, she still feels the phantom pain in her chest from where Kyuubi had stabbed her. So if she remembers it, why is she waking up in Uzushiogakure with someone, she knows should be dead. Not a good summary but its the best I could come up with. Uzumakicest. Uzumaki-centric. Rewrite/Hiatus till further notice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! Well this is the other story that I agreed to put up for my wife and the** _ **last**_ **new story that I will put up for quite awhile. The only reason I'd put up another new story after this is if I decided to bring one of them down. But anyway, after this I'm gonna be working on another chapter of** _ **Senju's Heir**_ **, if you haven't read it or any of my other stories, go check them out. Anyway, I think I've talked to all enough. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I don't even feel like making a riduclous reason as to why I don't own Naruto, I just don't.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Wake up Kushi-chan, wake up." a soft, smooth voice said.

Violet almost bluish eyes opened to the sound of her name being called, at first all she saw was the ceiling of some building, that was before someone moved into her view.

It was a woman, she was fair-skinned, had bright-red hair, and large black pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals.

Kushina's eyes widened in recognition, she knew this woman!

She tried to speak but to her shock, all that came out was, "Abah bah bah bahhh."

The woman smiled as Kushina's eyes widened, "I see you finally realized it." the woman said as she watched Kushina put her hands out in front of her and see instead of two long adult arms, she now had two short stubby baby arms.

The woman continued to smile in amusement as she saw Kushina continue to look over herself, she finally decided to end her search when she saw Kushina try to lean up to look at her body, fully, "Here Kushi-chan, just look at this." she said, holding up a mirror for Kushina to look at.

Kushina couldn't believe her eyes as she did so. Instead of a beautifully tall woman staring back at her, all she saw when she looked into the mirror was a cute little baby looking back at her, Kushina was shocked and confused, so she did what was the normal when a baby is confused, she cried.

"Wahhhhh!" she cried loudly.

The woman just smiled at her, "Still loud as ever Kushi-chan, come here." the woman cooed to her as she picked her up and held her in her arms. "Calm down Kushi-chan and I will explain as much as I can, there are still some things that not even I truly understand so you will have to bare with me."

Kushina calmed down after she heard that and snuggled into the woman's arms to explain exactly just what the hell was going on.

The woman cleared her throat before she began, "Ok, first to answer your un-asked question or statement from earlier, yes I am Mito Uzumaki and second, no this is not the afterlife, you are still in the Elemenatal Nations, Uzushiogakure to be exact." Mito said to Kushina's surprise. "Before you ask, or babble really, we're are in one of the few remaining homes left here after the attack. But, anyway, I don't know particularly know as to why your alive or me either for that matter as I still remember everything before my 'death' after transferring the Kyuubi over to you over 17 years ago. I also don't know why I look like I'm in twenties instead of in my real age I was before I died, I'm not cmplaining mind you but it is something to wonder about. I look like the age I did when I sealed Kyubbi into me." Kushina's eyes widened even further when she said that, but mostly because memories of her own death came to her but more importantly, what had happened after, the Kyuubi was sealed into her son.

"Bahhh bah bah bah." Kushina tried to communicate as to what was on her mind.

Mito looked down at the red-headed little baby, "What? What is it?" she asked in confusion.

Kushina wanted to pull her hair out at the moment, she wanted to somehow translate what she wanted to say so badly but she couldn't think of anything, that was till she saw a seal on the table behind Mito, her brightened when she saw it. She immediately begun pointing her stubby hands towards it.

"Hmm?" Mito hummed when she saw Kushina pointing to something behind her, she saw a seal she had been working on for the last few weeks. "That? Kushi-chan, I don't think a seal will be able to give you the ability to communicate, I think that comes with age. Which should be in a couple of weeks if this is anything like when I was 'reborn'." Mito said getting Kushina's complete attention at that.

"Oh, I didn't tell you that yet? Well just like you, when I 'died' I was reborn here, and like you I was a baby. But as the weeks went on, my age had advanced to the point I was back in my prime. I guess, for some reason or another we don't have to eat or drink either since unlike you I didn't have anybody waiting for me when I woke up. In fact, now that I think about it, I didn't eat anything for the entire first five years after my 'rebirth' and anything I drunk should have either made me sick." Mito said as she took a thinking pose for a few seconds, she then shook her head of her thoughts, "Anyway, I haven't been out of Uzushiogakure till I heard about the Kyubbi attack a 5 years ago." Mito said, at this Mito's eyes narrowed before she looked down to Kushina, "I would ask you what happened but considering your in your baby form and won't be able to talk for a few weeks, I guess I'll have to hold off on questioning till then." Mito said as she looked down to see Kushina's eyes narrowed as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few weeks Later-**

"And that's when Minato-kun sealed Kyuubi into Naru-chan." Kushina said as she finished explaining to Mito the circumstances to her 'death'. Like Mito had said, Kushina had returned to her adult form just a few weeks after her surprise 'rebirth'. Now Kushina looked just as she did before she was pregnant, a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. Even her hair was where it was before her death, it reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Like her ancestor, she found something to where from one of the homes left, she wore a red high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a black long, loose-fitting dress and standard shinobi sandals.

Mito didn't show it, but she was nervous, no screw that, she was terrified. From what Kushina had just told her, there is an Uchiha out there that can control Bjuu. She knew of only one man, one _Uchiha_ that was able to do that feat but she knows that he should be dead but the way Kushina had just described how this Uchiha had knew about the seal containing Kyuubi being weak when a female jinchuriki was giving birth, knew how to get into Konoha undetected and dispatch all the guards unnoticed, and could control Kyuubi told her of one man that was capable of this feat...

 _Madara...even now, you continue to cause pain and destruction._ she thought while scowling on the inside but she made sure her face was sympathetic and remorseful on the outside as she hugged her descendent.

"Kushi-chan, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, maybe if I had of came back to the village earlier then maybe-" Mito began but Kushina cut her off.

"No Mito-oba, don't apologize, I understand why you didn't, it kind of would have been hard to explain how you were still alive and look the way you do if you had have returned to the village, especially during the wars. I don't think Hokage-sama, Tsunade, or I would have reacted well to you just showing up when we all were there to see you die and bury you." Kushina said with a small smile before she turned to look at Mito with a serious expression. "I have to go back for Naru-chan." Kushina said as she made to get up but Mito grabbed her arm firmly.

"You can't Kushi-chan." Mito said sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"Because...there was something I left out during my explanation." Mito began, she took deep breath and began what she knew would hurt Kushina but it's better she know now than later, "See, while I was here, I was caught up in the rememberance of my homeland before it's downfall. I was saddened and angry so I began looking for a way as to figure out why and how we were invaded. I mean, we are separated from the Elemenatal Nations, the only way for someone to have gotten here would have been by boat and even then the whirlpools would have stopped them so I took a look into it and it turns out that someone let them in." Mito said, getting a surprised look from Kushina at the implication.

"Someone betrayed us?" Kushina asked.

"That's the only thing I can assume as to why our sudden defenses were down and the whirlpools didn't destroy all ships and boats that invaded." Mito said with a shrug.

Kushina frowned at the new information but this wasn't the time to think about the past and what if, "All that's horrible but what does any of this have to do with why I can't go get my litttle Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

Mito frowned as well but this one was one of sadness, "Yes, well, as I was saying, I was so shocked and angry at my discovery, I instantly went about fixing the problem and rewrote the passcode jutsu to get the whirlpools to stop but in my anger and sorrow I did something else entirely." Mito said.

"What?" Kushina asked but she got the feeling whatever she did, she wasn't going to like.

"I rewrote the code so that only full-blooded Uzuzmaki may be able to get passed the whirlpools and step onto the island, anyone else would instantly be killed." Mito finally revealed.

"What?" Kushina asked as her mind had instantly connected the dots, Naruto was only half-Uzumaki, if she went to go get him and bring him back, he wouldn't last more than a second before he was killed.

"I'm so sorry Kushi-chan." Mito said.

"Can't you just rewrite it again, I mean you did it the first time, you can just redo it again, right?" Kushina asked hopefully but that hope began shrinking as Mito shook her head sadly.

"No I can't and I don't think you can either. After I realized exactly what I had done, I tried to rewrite it again but it wouldn't accept it, no matter what I did." Mito finished sadly and with a regretful tone in her voice.

"And I don't have to tell you why you can't go back to Konoha, do I?" Mito asked rhetorically.

Kushina didn't say anything because she knew she couldn't. She had died, Hiruzen and plenty of other shinobi had seen her die, seen her buried, there was no way in hell could she convince them otherwise, especially since not even she knew.

And even if by some miracle, they did, then what? She wasn't naive enough to believe she'd be able to raise Naruto in the village peacefully. She knew the hard life of a jinchuriki, that's why she wanted him to seal Kyuubi back into her instead of their son. That was probably one of the only times Kushina had truly hated Minato's idealism, but that's a problem to think about for another day.

She sat down slowly as tears began gathering in her eyes, "So, I won't be able to raise my son." she asked sadly.

Mito shook her head again, "I never said you couldn't, I just said you can't bring him back here while he's not a full blooded Uzumaki." Mito said, confusing Kushina.

"Then what else can I do?" she asked.

Mito frowned deeply as she knew this wasn't going to be easy for Kushina to hear, "I have thought of a possible seal to use that can help your son, but it comes at a cost..."Mito trailed off.

"What cost?" Kushina asked when she saw that Mito wasn't going to continue, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of dread begin in her stomach.

Mito breathed in and then out, "The cost is that Naruto-chan would lose all blood relation to the father." Mito said seriously.

"What?!" Kushina said as she stood up and looked at her ancestor in shock.

"I know what you want to say Kushi-chan, but it will be the only way for you to be there for your son. I know how strongly you feel for Minato-chan, but right now his blood is the only thing keeping you from seeing and raising your son." Mito explained quickly as she saw Kushina getting ready to go on a rant.

That knocked the wind out of Kushina as she slowly sat down, "Kushi-chan, look at me." Mito told Kushina and when she did, she began talking again, "I don't know how hard a decision this is for you nor will I pretend to but let me break this down for you. Naruto-chan at this moment is in Konoha, all by himself with half if not most of Konoha hating his guts for something that is completely and utterly not his fault. I haven't been able to completely devote myself to checking up on him as much as I'd like but I can tell you that right now, Naruto-chan knows a pain that neither us nor anyone else in his family has truly felt, you know what that pain is?" Mito asked

Kushina just shook her head as she cried silent tears.

"Loneliness Kushi-chan, Naruto knows loneliness on a level that we couldn't even fathom." Mito said sadly as she thought of one of the few times she had seen the boy and just how empty his eyes were, something that a child's eyes should never have. She was truly ashamed of how Konoha had fallen since Hashirama's time, but she couldn't blame Hiruzen for it, well not entirely anyway.

Kushina didn't respond at first, just continuing to cry, "What about his Godfather Jiraiya? Where is he? And what about Hiruzen-sama and Kakashi?" Kushina asked through her tears.

"I don't think I have to explain as to why Hiru-chan hasn't been there much, he tries, I can see it in his eyes that he wishes to be there as much as possible but his position as Hokage prevents that, he's at least been able to keep Danzo-chan from recruiting him into his little group of emotionless drones." Mito said before her eyes narrowed, "As for Jiraiya-chan, I haven't seen a single sign of him even make contact with Naru-chan, and I don't even know who this Kakashi person your talking about is." Mito said and she watched Kushina's eyes narrow at that bout of information.

"What about Mikoto-chan?" Kushina asked about her best friend since she knew if she couldn't count on Jiraiya, then she could Mikoto but it felt as if she was just punched in the stomach when she saw Mito shake her head.

"I don't know the details but Anbu won't let any Uchiha near Naruto." Mito informed and couldn't help but sorta agree with it, most people knew Madara was able to control Kyuubi with his eyes, so it was only logical people would assume his clan could as well.

Kushina felt as if she couldn't breathe, she truly felt as if her breathe had been taken away. Her son was alone, not like she was where she had distant relatives, no Naruto had no one, no one at all. When she thought about all of that, her decision was quite easy to make.

 _I'm sorry Minato_ she thought before she turned to her ancestor with a determined expression, "Let's do it." she said, on board with this plan to get her to her son.

Mito smiled, "Good, I haven't finished the seal yet but with your help, it shouldn't take more than a few months with our minds put together." Mito said as she picked up a random scroll, "Let's begin." she said as she got up and left the room.

Kushina looked out the window at the moon, _Just wait a little longer Naru-chan, Kaa-chan's coming._

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well here it is! Like I said above, this is my last new story that I'm doing for the mother of my child, till I either finish a story or just decide not to continue one because it's not living up to my standards.**

 **Pairing: Uzumakicest**

 **NarutoxKushinaxMito**

 **I got really nothing else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! I would like to come up with some excuse as to why I updated this instead of Senju's Heir but I can't really come up with one and I doubt any of you care so without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Chapter 1-**

 _ **6 Months later:**_

Two cloaked figures could be seen walking on the road to Konoha. To an untrained eye, that's all they would see, but to the shinobi eye, they could see the gracefulness of one of them walking, while the other might not be as graceful, they still show to have the elegance of a warrior trained to kill as their shoulders are slightly tense as if waiting for an attack from an unseen assassilant.

"How much longer Mito-oba?" one of the voices asked out in a sort of impatient tone.

"Not that much longer Kushi-chan, just have a little bit more patience will you?" Mito said to her younger clansmember, well not younger anymore but you get the picture.

Kushina snorted, "How do you expect me to be patient when my child is all alone in a giant village like Konoha, with so many if not all of it hating him?" Kushina asked.

"By thinking of the future your going to have now that you will be apart of his life." Mito answered back smoothly and readily, suggesting that this wasn't the first time they' d had this discussion.

"I always hated when you did that." Kushina said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, many do. Now do you remember the handsigns to that genjutsu I taught you?" Mito asked as she saw the gate to Konoha in the distance.

"Yes and I still can't believe this was originally your technique. I always thought Tsunade was the one to create it because she didn't want to get older." Kushina said as she began going through a certain set of handsigns before her redhair turned black and her eye color turned dark brown.

"Yes, but I created for her. She always hated the fact that she didn't gain the Uzumaki longevity, though I really have no idea why. From what I last heard of her, she refuses to get into another relationship with another man because she'd feel as if it was insulting to Dan." Mito said as she copied the handsigns Kushina did but instead her hair color turned dark brown while her eyes turned black.

"She did love him didn't she?" Kushina asked.

Mito frowned slightly, "I wouldn't really know. At the time, she was still trying to get over Nawaki-chan's death. For all I know she could have just latched onto Dan to use as her emotional crutch and may have _thought_ she loved him since his death was so close to Nawaki's but in reality, I don't even think she cared for him outside of the fact he shared the same dream as her brother. At least not as much as she says she does at least." Mito said.

Kushina looked at Mito in surprise, "Wow, that was kinda harsh wasn't it?" Kushina asked.

Mito looked at Kushina from the side of her eye but kept her eyes forward, "No, it is merely the truth. I love Tsunade-chan as if she was my own daughter, I basically raised her and Nawaki-chan by myself and now I have to sit on the sidelines while she's out and about, gambling and drinking herself stupid while piling up so much debt that she's on the verge of bankrupting the Senju _and_ Uzumaki vault in Konoha. I will never understand why Hiru-chan hasn't called her back to the village and stop her self-pitying ways." Mito said with a scowl on her face.

"Wow Mito-oba, I think this is the first time I've seen you so worked up over something." Kushina said with a slight grin on her face.

Before Mito could response, someone ahead spoke up.

"Halt! State your name and business!" a guard spoke up as he stood in front of the Uzumaki women.

"Shina Onohana." Kushina said.

"Rei Shimimoto and we're just travelers." Mito answered.

The guard looked at them for a second before smiling, "Ok, go right ahead in." he said as Kushina and Mito started walking in after nodding to him.

"Konoha really has gotten a bit laxed haven't they?" Kushina asked once they were out of hearing distance from the guard.

"Yes, they have. Not even when Hashi-kun was in charge was things ever this laid back, hell he had Jonin posted at the gate instead of Chunin. Its as if they are taunting the other villages to invade them. Its only a matter of time before someone takes them up on it."

"Well they can do whatever the hell they want just so long as my child is nowhere near when it all blows up in there face." Kushina said with a determined look in her eye.

Right then Kushina stopped.

"uh...where does Naru-chan live again?" she asked with a sheepish expression as Mito shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

"He lives here?!" Kushina shouted in disbelief as she and Mito walked through the Red Light District, where some of Konoha's less...savory people and actions are located.

Psycho's, prostitutes, muggars, rapists, and many more are known to be here. Kushina had been here once to help Minato look for his sensei, Jiraiya. It was also the time she had lost every single ounce of respect for said Toad Sage, she had found him knee deep in bourbon and receiving a lap dance from some woman who looked as if she had deserved to be in the circus instead of the strip club with all the make-up she had on.

Mito grimaced and gained a disgusted look as they walked by an alley and could clearly see a woman down on her knees 'servicing' some random guy.

"I'm gonna kill Hiruzen." Kushina said as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Now now Kushi-chan. Their's no reason to say that... _we'll_ kill Hiruzen." Mito corrected Kushina as she felt the same anger rise in her as with ever step they took, she felt as if she needed to bathe in acid just to feel clean.

"Wait, stop, this is it." Mito said with a deep frown as they stopped in front of a run-down apartment building.

"...Definetly going to kill him, Jiraiya's next." Kushina said as she saw the condition the...building was in, though to call it so was generous on her part since it looked like it needed to be condemned with how poor a condition it was in. Kushina promised herself then and there that she would kill either Hiruzen or Jiraiya, hell with the way she was feeling, she might kill both, along with half of Konoha in retaliation. But that was for later, right now she had to get to her baby and get him the hell out of this place.

"This is his apartment." the manager said as he led Kushina and Mito to a certain door in the building after they had asked him, Mito had to place a silencing seal on Kushina when he had referred to Naruto as 'Demon brat' instead of his name, it didn't stop her from giving him a glare that would scare the dead though.

"Thank you, we do not need your assitance any longer." Mito said to the man as she turned to the door.

"Yea, whatever, just tell the brat he still owes me rent for allowing him to live stay here and if he can't abide by my rules to get the hell out of here." the manager said as he walked away.

This time, Mito had to physically restrain herself _and_ Kushina from attacking the man, but she knew if they did, then it would only cause problems.

"Calm down Kushina, now isn't the time. Right now, we are here for Naru-chan, okay?" Mito said as she had place another seal, restraint this time, on Kushina so that she didn't end up killing the man.

Kushina just glared at Mito for a few minutes as she tried to calm down, unknown to them both, Kushina's eyes had briefly flashed red scalera with a black slit pupil before they went back to her dark brown eyes since they still have their transformations in tact.

Kushina took a deep breath before she looked back at Mito and nodded, showing she had calmed down.

Mito looked at for a few seconds before she tapped Kushina and both seals disappeared from her.

"I will never understand how you can do that." Kushina said as she turned to the door.

"And you never will, its my specialty." Mito answered with a slightly smug smile.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Mito asked as they just stood there for a few minutes.

"Yes..." Kushina said with a slight tremor in her voice that Mito picked up on.

"What is it?" Mito asked.

"...What if he hates me?" Kushina voiced her fear.

"What?" Mito asked confused.

"What if he hates me for not being there for him? What if he hates me because I wasn't here to protect him from the village's hate? What if...what if he hates so much that he rejects me as his mother?" Kushina finished as she broke into tears at the thought of her child rejecting her.

"Shh shh, now none of that." Mito said as she drew Kushina into a hug in an effort to comfort her. "Now, I may not have watched Naru-chan as much as I may have liked but from what I have seen of the boy is that he would never hold something against you that was out of your control, especially since in all seriousness, your supposed to be dead." Mito said. "Now, you have two options right now, you can knock on that door and be the mother that you haven't had the chance to be or you could go on a self hatred path that Tsunade is on and miss your chance forever." Mito said.

Before Kushina could respond however, the occupant in the apartment they were just discussing, opened the door and Kushina felt her emotions go haywire at what she saw.

It was a boy, who looked the age of 5, he was slightly skinner than most kids his age due to malnourishment but it wasn't a major problem for now. He had sun-kissed blonde hair with 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. His eyes were so blue that they felt as if they were staring into one's soul. But right now, they held something in them, they held hope.

His eyes looked up at Mito and Kushina as they looked at him, tears were gathered in his eyes, as he spoke, "Are-are one of you really my mommy?" he asked with a hope filled voice.

Kushina almost broke down again at hearing the desperate, hope filled question. She backed away from Mito, who took a step back away from the re-uniting mother-son duo to give them their space.

Kushina nodded to her in thanks, she then took a deep breath, "Yes Naru-chan, I'm your mother." Kushina began as she also dropped the genjutsu that was over her, "Kushina Uzumaki." she said as her black hair turned back to its blood red state and her dark brown eyes turned back to their violet-bluish color.

Kushina didn't know what had happened but she suddenly found herself looking up at the ceiling of the hallway, when she got her bearings back, she heard sobbing and felt a little body clinging onto her around her waist in a grip that the Shinigami would have trouble trying to rip apart.

Kushina looked down her body as tears gathered in her eyes as she saw Naruto clinging to her as he cried while muttering quitely but she was able to hear him clearly, "Kaa-chan, I-I knew you didn't abandon me." Naruto had muttered.

Kushina bit her lip to refrain from asking Naruto who had said that, she didn't want to ruin this re-union by killing people, besides their was always time for that later.

Mito had heard Naruto as well and had frowned, her opinion of the village was really lessening than what it was when she was alive, well the first time that it is. To think that a village full of shinobi would actually blame a child for the destruction of a tailed beast.

She knew one thing was for sure, Naruto would never have to put up with any of that while she and Kushina were around and after they trained him, he'd never let anyone get away with saying that either.

She gave the mother-son duo a few minutes of re-uniting, with Naruto quickly ushering them into his apartment, Mito had cringed when she saw the poor conditions in which he was living but since Naruto was just so happy to have his mother and Kushina happy to have her son, though she did see a frown cross her face when she saw the inside of Naruto's home before she covered it up quickly so that he didn't see it, she decided to leave well enough alone.

But after about an hour of catching up, with Naruto telling Kushina about his time in the Academy and how he had sorta made a friend with the Uchiha heir, note Mito said sorta friend since Naruto constantly called him a teme and how the boy constantly called Naruto a dobe, Mito was oddly reminded of how Hashirama and Madara acted before Madara lost his mind, Mito decided to get underway with what they had originally planned.

"Um excuse me, Naru-chan?" Mito said, reminding Naruto and Kushina that she was still there, "There's something me and your mother would like to discuss with you, and its very important so we need you keep quite till we're done, okay?" she said gently.

Naruto nodded but still asked a question, "Who are you?" he asked in childlike wonder.

Mito smiled, "My name is Mito Uzumaki but you can just call me Mito-oba-chan, okay?" Mito said and smiled when Naruto nodded his head happily at having another family member. "Okay so its like this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

"Are you sure this will work?" Kushina asked Mito for what was probably the hundreth time.

"Yes, Kushina...and yes I'm a 100% sure. I'm also a 100% that if you ask me that question again, I won't be responsible for my actions." Mito said irritatingly as she finished drawing the last seal on the floor with little Naruto lying in the middle of the floor shirtless.

After they had explained to him everything, Naruto had reacted like any child would have. He was happy and excited to know that his hero, the Yondaime Hokage, was his father. He was sad about his death. He was terrified about having the Kyuubi in him and he was distraught about the fact he would have to give up his father's blood and would leave the village for a while but it hadn't taken more than a few comforting words from his mother for him to be over it, or at lest over it enough to not cry anymore.

"Are you okay there, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as she and Mito began the series of long handsigns.

"Hmm, I am Kaa-chan." Naruto answered a little nervous tremor in his voice.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I have checked over this seal many times, you will be perfectly fine. _I hope._ " Mito said but added the last bit in her mind. Don't get her wrong, she was confident that this would work, but she was just as confident that something could go wrong. She knew that while she was great at Fuinjutsu, nothing was perfect, everything had a flaw in it, no matter how big or small it is.

"We're about to begin, Naru-chan. Remember that this will probably cause you the most pain you've ever felt but it will only be for a few minutes, okay? Just think about how your life is about to change and how you'll have family and will no longer be alone again, okay?" Kushina said as she fought her maternal instincts to abandon this entire thing and hold her son to her, she knew that this was needed in order to be with her son, she just wish it could happen to her instead of him.

"Okay Kaa-chan, I trust you." Naruto said. It was then that both Uzumaki women had finished their sequence of seals.

" **Uzumaki Secret Art: Blood Purifying Justu!"** Mito and Kushina cried out together as they slammed their hands onto the seals on the ground and watched as the seals activated in a maze like way before meeting in the center where Naruto's body was.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as he felt his blood heat up as if it was boiling at 300 degrees.

Kushina bit her lip as she had to refrain from going to her son in an effort to try to shield him from the pain, but she couldn't, anything she did, could cause him more pain than relief.

Mito grimaced as she heard Naruto screaming, she silently was glad to have activated a level 5 slencing seal in the apartment to block any sounds that could be heard. She hated that she couldn't find a safer way to clense his blood but what's done is done. Now, all she could do is wait and see if it worked. She didn't have to wait long as she and Kushina saw the results.

First Naruto's hair began changing colors, from his usual blonde, now it was blood red, like Kushina's. His slightly tanned skinned, lightened up, till Naruto's skin was as fair as there's. She couldn't tell much from the eyes but they looked as they were the same violet as Kushina's.

Before they could examine anymore, Naruto had stopped screaming but it did seem as if it was having a seizure, which caused both women's eyes to widen but only for a second before Kushina dived into the sealing structure, causing Mito to do the same in order to stop Kushina from doing anything that could hurt Naruto more but as soon as they had stepped into the sealing circle, they both collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

Mito and Kushina groaned as they began to wake up. They were confused as to why they were on the floor but then the memories came back and they both shouted at the same time, "NARU-CHAN!" they shouted as they began looking for him but then they heard a voice calling out to them.

" **Well well well if it isn't my former warden's coming to pay lil ol' me a visit."** a voice called out from the shadows.

Both Uzumaki women's eyes widen when they heard that, since they only knew of one being calling them warden's and that was...

"Kyuubi" Kushina growled out as the shadow's cleared enough to reveal a giant summon size nine tailed fox that was currently grinning at them.

" **Ooh, someone hates me don't they?"** Kyuubi teased.

"Where's Naru-chan?!" Kushina demanded.

 **"Naru-chan? Oh you mean the brat, w-"** Kyuubi began but then it felt killing intent aimed its way from Kushina.

"He's not a brat! His name is Naruto." Kushina said as she glared at the giant fox.

 **"Even after your death, your still as feisty as ever."** Kyuubi said.

"Where's Naru-chan?!" Kushina demanded again but this time her eye started flickering from her normal violet color to red scalera with a black slit as a pupil.

Kyuubi noticed this but decided not to comment on it, well not yet at least.

" **Fine, fine if your going to throw a hissy fit..."** Kyuubi began before it brung its tail down towards Kushina and revealed to them Naruto sleeping on its tail.

Kushina didn't waist a second before she grabbed Naruto from Kyubbi's tail and backed away while glaring at it.

Mito had stayed quiet the entire time the little confrontation had happened but thats because she felt something was off with Kyuubi. It was free, but it didn't go anywhere. The only people in the entire Elemental Nations that could seal it were right in front of it but it hasn't once tried to kill them, well yet at least. It hasn't once shone itself to be angry towards her, despite the fact she was the first person to seal it, in fact it sorta acted like Kushina did before she had a child.

"Kyuubi, if I may ask, why aren't you trying to kill us? This would be the perfect opportunity afterall." Mito said as her curiosity got the best of her. Kushina's eyes widend at that, now that her child was safely in her arms, she realized she was the prescence of a being of natural disaster, that with one tail could wipe out her entire existance.

Kyuubi snorted, " **If your talking about getting my revenge on you then you can go ahead and save your breath, I am above such petty emotions**. Besides" Kyuubi said before it looked away and call her crazy but Mito could have sworn that she saw a blush on Kyuubi's face, "If I killed you, my mate would be unhappy with me." Kyuubi said in uncharistically feminine tone, completely unlike the demonic tone it had just a few seconds ago.

Kushina and Mito blinked in surpise, but then Kushina got a dreaded feeling in her stomach and asked Kyuubi, "Who's your mate?" she asked in a nervous tone, she really hoped she was wrong.

Kyuubi was still looking away but it, apparently a she if the tone she was using was any indication, "Why Naruto-kun of course." she said.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go!**

 **Now some of you maybe wondering just why I added Female Kyuubi into the pairing, well as I was thinking about the future of this story, an idea that was just too great to pass came up and the only way it would have made sense would have been in female Kyuubi was in there, but I can absolutely promise you all that she is an Uzumaki, even if it wasn't by the way I did it, she would still be an Uzumaki since Kurama has went through 3 generations of Uzumaki's, by now he's an honorary member.**

 **Also I'm thinking of either giving Naruto Hirashin and kinda upgrade it a little to where he can add the matix to everything he touches so that he can really teleport everywhere or give him Rinnegan, what you all think? Hirashin or Rinnegan or hell both**

 **Anyway that's all I really have to say, I will try to have either another chapter of Senju's Heir or Uchiha's Heir out in the next two weeks, just gotta wait on it.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! Well now I'm just beginning to become obsessed with this story now. I mean, I have spent the entire week trying to write Senju's Heir but I keep having to stop because my ideas center around this story.**

 **Anyway, I want to clear something up, I had made a few errors in the last chapter. I can't really go into much detail, out of fear of giving away plot, but I can at least say this, Naruto will not join the Leaf village, I can't say he won't go back sometime in the future because, hey it wouldn't be much of a story if he cuts complete ties with the place he was born without leaving something for them to remember him by. Anyway, that's all I have to say, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, he would have known the secret to the shadow clone jutsu in the beginning of the fucking series instead of close to the end.**

 **Chapter 3-**

The Uzumaki women looked at the giant demon fox for a few seconds before Kushina finally responded in a way only a mother wanting to protect their child can...

 **"** THE HELL HE IS, YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL!" Kushina screamed as loud as she could as she glared up at the amused Kyubbi.

"Kushina-san, I sug-" Kyuubi began, her demonic voice seemingly disappeared and her voice coming off as melodic, not that Kushina cared as she cut her off.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, HEAVEN, EARTH, SHINIGAMI'S STOMACH OR ANY OTHER PLANE OF EXISTENCE, WILL I ALLOW YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY NARU-CHAN, ESPECIALLY AS YOUR DAMN MATE!" Kushina screamed, unknown to her and Mito, Kushina's eyes had now switched and stayed red scalera with a black slit like pupil in the middle and her red aura of chakra had surrounded her, but Kyuubi noticed, and frow what she was seeing, it only solidified her ealier assessment as to why the two women are alive now.

"Kushina-chan, calm down." Mito said, but both Kyuubi and Kushina could hear it as a command, one that Kushina had a problem doing so.

"You expect me to stand here and let this damn...I don't even know what to call it anymore!" Kushina said, her voice done screaming but her anger not lessening in the slightest.

"No, I don't expect you to, but I do expect you to calm down since your chakra is disturbing Naru-chan while he's resting." Mito said firmly.

Kushina's eyes widened for a second before she quickly looked to her son, that she had forgotten was in her arms, he was still sleep but it was easy to see the discomfort her chakra and yelling was doing to him. She quickly took deep breaths as to calm herself down.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, he won't wake for a while." Kyuubi said nonchantly.

That certainly didn't help Kushina as she exploded again, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!" she screamed as all the chakra she was trying to suppress for Naruto's sake just nearly exploded into a cloak surrounding her and Naruto as her killing intent was directed at Kyuubi, who though had actually felt worse was still impressed by Kushina's but that was until the words Kushina said, registered into her mind and she found herself angry.

"Fixing the damn mistake you two created!" Kyuubi yelled back.

Whatever the two Uzumaki women were expecting Kyuubi to say, that certainly wasn't it, and that showed as Kushina's cloak just disappeared as she and Mito looked the giant fox in shock.

"...What?" Mito said.

"I said, I was fixing the mistake you two created when you tried to 'cleanse his blood' to become a pure-blooded Uzumaki. Do either of you two have any idea just what you attempted?" Kyuubi asked.

Neither Mito nor Kushina were able to answer as Kyuubi quickly began talking again.

"You two attempted to cleanse something that is strictly impossible to remove." Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as she found her voice.

Kyuubi sighed, "You wanted to make Naruto-kun an complete Uzumaki, right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes" both Mito and Kushina answered at the same time.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that's completely impossible." Kyuubi said.

"How is it not possible?" Mito asked before Kushina could.

"Because Naruto-kun isn't an Uzumaki to begin with." Kyuubi said.

"WHAT?!" Mito and Kushina yelled

Kyuubi sighed again, she felt this was going to be a while, "Before I begin to explain, I can't stay like this, looking down at you is beginning to hurt my neck." Kyuub said before a bright light began shining form her and to the shock of Kushina and Mito, she began shrinking.

"Ah, that's much better, I haven't been in this form for quite a while." Kyuubi said, when the light faded away, both Mito and Kushina were surprised at what they saw.

Standing there was a woman around the same age as Kushina. She had long red hair, somewhat longer than her waist but it just barely passed her thighs, she had it in a high ponytail and curly at the end. She wore a revealing outfit that Kushina and Mito found themselves blushing slightly in embarrassment, while Kushina was thankful that her son was asleep so he didn't see anything.( **1)**

"K-k-kyuubi?!" Kushina asked, stunned beyond belief at this sudden turn of events, Mito was too if her mouth hanging open was any indication.

"Ah ah ah, in this form, my name is Nariko." the now named Nariko said as she walked closer to the still shocked Uzumaki women.

"H-how?" Mito finally asked, having finally being able to say something.

"Sorry, one explantion at a time, this one is to explain why none of you Uzumaki remember?" Nariko said.

"Right...wait what do you mean by none of us being Uzumaki, both Kushina and I were born from two Uzumaki's." Mito said in confusion.

"Wrong, you _were_ born from two Uzumaki's, now neither of you have a drop of Uzumaki blood within you." Nariko informed.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"Before I begin, I just want to say that this is _all_ your fault." Nariko said as she looked pointedly at Mito.

"Me? What did I do?" Mito asked

"Your about to find out..."Nariko said before she cleared her throat and began her story, "First, I want to ask what either of you know about the Bijuu?" Nariko.

Mito and Kushina looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "Not much other than their are eight other Bjuu beside you and each of you have an incredible amount of chakra." Kushina said.

"Well, I really don't feel like going into great detail so I'll just give you a brief summary. My siblings and I weren't always seperate, their was a time when we each were combined into the most terrible being these lands have ever witnessed-the Juubi." Nariko said.

"Ten Tails?" Mito asked.

Nariko nodded her head as she began again, "Yes, Juubi, if you thought I was destructive then you wouldn't be able to comprehend its destructiveness." she revealed.

"How destructive was it?" Mito asked hesitantly as she wasn't exactly positive she wanted to know.

Nariko's eyes locked with Mito, "Its so powerful that I alone wouldn't even stand a chance against it." Nariko said and both Mito and Kushina's eyes widened in shock.

"But thats a story for another time, anyway Juubi was eventually confronted by my father and his brother." she said as she continued speaking.

"Your father?" Kushina couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, or as you may know him as the Sage of Six Paths." Nariko said.

Mito and Kushina felt like their jaws hit the floor with that revelation.

"But anyway, my father realized that he and his brother, Hamura, couldn't defeat it, so instead he sealed it into himself, making him the first Jinchurki ever." Nariko said.

Once again, Mito and Kushina felt their jaws hit the floor.

"On his death bed, my father used the power of his eyes to split the power of the Juubi into nine parts, and created me and my siblings." Nariko said.

"Wait, he created you, how is that possible?" Mito asked, intriqued by this impromtou history lesson.

"My father had a powerful set of eyes, eyes much more powerful than those arrogant pink-eyed bastards pathetic dojutsu." Nariko said as she scowled.

"You mean the Uchiha's Sharingan?" Mito corrected, though she did find it amusing how Ky-Nariko had decribed it, it was gonna take some time before she memorized her name.

"I know what I said." Nariko said with her scowl still on her face, before she shook her head of her thoughts that were bordering on maiming and torturing Uchiha's and continued the story, "Anyway, he used some jutsu to seprate the Juubi and its power into nine parts, those being me and my siblings.

"But though he was a great and powerful man, perhaps the closest human to being identified as a God, he was still capable of mistakes." Nariko said.

"For example, not only did he separate the Juubi's power, he separated its nine basic personalities among us and its chakra."

"My brother Ichibi, also known as the One-Tail, gained the Juubi's bloodlust but luckily, he also gained the least amount of power."

"Nibi, the Two Tails, gained Juubi's lustfulness. Sanbi gained its laziness. Yonbi gained its pridfulness. Gobi gained its politeness. Rokubi gained its kindness. Nanabi gained its energy and optimism. And Hachibi gained its strictness." Nariko said.

"What did you gain?" Mito asked.

"I, being the most powerful of my siblings, gained most of its personality, but that unfortunately wasn't all I gained." Nariko said.

"What else did you gain?" Kushina asked.

"I gained its chakra." Nariko said.

"What's so bad about that?" Kushina asked again.

"You don't understand, its chakra is on another level than anything of this world. The potency of it is something that humans shouldn't be exposed to, or else they will die from it." Nariko said.

"I get all of that but I still fail to see what the problem is or how Kushi-chan, Naru-chan, or I aren't Uzumaki anymore." Mito said.

Nariko sighed again, "Do you remember when you sealed me inside of you?" Nariko asked Mito.

Mito gained a confused expression but nodded nonetheless.

"Do you rememer what happened when you did?" Nariko asked.

Mito, though confused, tried to remember all those years ago, "Yes, I remember being in pain, more pain than anything else in my entire life, even childbirth. I remember the sealing then I remember waking up in the hospital three months later." Mito said as she remembered how much pain she had been in, it was the single most painful experience that she wouldn't even wish upon her worst enemy.

"Right, do you know why that is?" Nariko pressed.

"No, I never tried to figure it out. I just assumed it was your chakra combining...with..." Mito trailed off as her eyes widened in horror and shock.

Nariko nodded her head, "I see you figured it out." she said.

Kushina looked at the two in confusion, "Someone wanna fill me in here?" she said.

Nariko looked at her, "When Mito sealed me into her, she also sealed Juubi's chakra inside of her." Nariko revealed.

Kushina's eyes widened in realization, "So that means, when she sealed you into me..." she trailed off as Nariko nodded her head.

"Yes, that means that she also sealed some into you, and when your husband sealed me into Naruto-kun...I don't think I have to finish." Nariko said as Kushina's eyes, if possible, widened even further in horror as she looked down at her child.

"...But if I did that, then why, no, how are we still alive?" Mito asked after a few minutes of silence as tears had gathered in her eyes, well besides Kushina's silent sobbing as she cradled her child, whispering into his sleeping ear.

"That would be, because of me actually. You see, when you sealed me inside of you, I was at first angry that I had been sealed away but after looking through your memories, I felt it was the best idea since if someone could control me, then I was in more danger free than captured, but I felt you were dying after being exposed to my chakra and I knew I had to do something or else there was a chance I'd just be captured again by that bastard Madara, so I made a decision that I would be forced to make two more times to keep Kushina-san and Naruto-kun alive." Nariko said.

"And what was that?" Mito asked hesitantly, fearing anymore revelations may give her a heart attack.

"I made you immortal." Nariko said

 **END-**

 **A/N: Well there it is! Well I hope you all enjoyed it, though I'm sure some if not a lot of you are pissed at that cliffhanger but I had to stop it there because the next chapter will be more exciting than this one because next chapter they will escape Konoha. You'll just have to find out how they're immortal next chapter.**

 **(1)- Look up Nariko from Heavenly Sword, that's what she looks like and is wearing, I didn't feel like going into great detail about her appearance.**

 **Also if this chapter was lacking, I'll be honest, my head's not in it right now, my aunt's conditioning is worsening so me and my wife will be going back home for the next two, possibly three weeks, and she has no internet so I won't be able to update till then, sorry people.**

 **Oh, I'll be setting up a poll before I leave so people can decide on the whole Hirashin, Rinnegan, or both thing.**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm not gonna make this long because as you can tell I'm back and ready to go. I'm a little bit more focused than I was three weeks previous, though I won't lie to any of you and say that I'm completely focused, just enough to begin writing again. And for those of you that are wondering, my aunt was in a better shape by the end of our visit, I truly thank all of you for your support. But enough of that sadness, it's time for another exciting chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki! Enjoy!**

 **Responses to a few reviews...**

 **NarutoKushina: Correct, when she made the seal, she made it a blood seal, but since she's not an Uzumaki anymore, it will only allow a few select people on the island now, but you'll have to keep reading to find out if it stays that way. And everything else will be explained in either this chapter or the next.**

 **ElektrikRage: Honestly, that all was a last second judgement, I can honestly say that I rarely plan out what is going to happen during a chapter, let alone a story because it could all change and I find something else more fitting. For example, over my little break, I had planned out this entire story regardless of the voting but I actually don't know how much I will end up changing because I want to make it more exciting.**

 **Guest that wrote under the name Uzumaki Centric: Most, if not everything, will be explained this chapter. And thank you for your support.**

 **Guest that wrote under the name Uzumaki: I will try to make them longer but unfortunately if I do, updates will be pressed back even more than they are already.**

 **Korog the Oversoul: I think you got your answers if you read through the rest of the story but as to why not stay in Konoha, everyone saw them die and at the time they didn't know why or how they were alive and I doubt anyone would just believe them, especially since they don't look a day over 25.**

 **Ushiogakure: I'm glad my story has become so addicting to you, but the true credit goes to my wife. This is her idea, I'm just helping her bring it out.**

 **Red Reaper of Murder: It would make sense, wouldn't it sensei?**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor this story really, my beautiful wife does, at least in regards concerning the story, she doesn't own Naruto either.**

 **Chapter 4-**

Mito and Kushina were stunned. They just stared at Nariko, not saying a thing but by their expressions, she could tell they were shocked.

"Immortal?" Mito breathed out the word, as if testing it.

"B-b-but how is that possible? We died?!" Kushina said, slightly hysterically.

Nariko nodded her head as if agreeing with her but pointed out, "And yet both of you stand before me, with Mito not looking a day over 25, which should be impossible even with the Uzumaki longevity considering how old she was when she transferred me into you, and you not having a large hole in your chest." Nariko said.

Kushina closed her mouth at that because she couldn't come up with anything on that one.

"But we did die, how are we immortal if we died?" Mito said, finally coming out of her daze.

Nariko sighed, "Well this might be a little bit harder to explain." she said.

"How?" Mito asked.

"Well when I figured out a way to prolong your lives, I immediately set out to do so. Unfortunately, even with most of the Juubi's chakra, I wasn't able to immortalize your bodies completelely, I mean I do want to be free someday, especially now that I've found something to be live for." Nariko said as she gazed at a sleeping Naruto and she giggled a bit when she heard Kushina give off a warning growl. "But I did need your bodies to be able to withstand my chakra, along with Jubbi's, so I did something else that could both make you immortal yet also give me the opportunity to get free should I need to." she said.

"And that was?" Kushina asked, as she absentmindly brushed Naruto's red hair, which caused him to snuggle deeper into her chest in content.

"I made you pseudo Bijuus." Nariko said.

That did it, both Nariko and Kushina jumped slightly when they heard a thud sound and immediately looked over to see that Mito had fainted. Nariko was certain that the only reason Kushina hadn't was because Naruto was in her arms.

"Maybe I could have said that a little bit gentler." Nariko lamented as she put a finger to her chin in thought, then she shook her head, "Nah, this is way funnier." she said as she gently took Naruto from Kushina's arms and watched as she joined her ancestor on the ground. She grinned down at them, "Sleep tight." she said before she began giggling. She then looked down at Naruto and gently kissed his forehead, earning a bit of movement and just for a second Naruto had opened his eyes and looked up at Nariko, who upon seeing Naruto's eyes gasped and nearly dropped him but Naruto paid it no mind as he instantly fell back asleep.

Nariko just stood looking at the boy in her arms before muttering, "Oh no"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Meanwhile at the Kage Tower-**

Sitting at his desk, while slaving away at a never-ending paperwork of hell, though if anyone were to actually ask him, he'd say all paperwork was from hell was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen was a man of below-average height, he had tanned skin and spiky brown hair with a small goatee with both having more than a few white hairs. He also has a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye going down to his cheeks.

He'd woke up early that morning with the intention to finish his paperwork so that he could go see how his surrogate grandson was doing and taking him to get some ramen before going to see his recently born biological grandson, Konohamaru.

Hiruzen sighed as he thought that last thought. He hadn't been able to see Naruto for the last week. He's tried but his responsibility as Hokage has kept him busy. He wished he could do more but if he did, both the elder council and civilian council would plead favortism and petition for his removal as Hokage and have someone else in his place and he knew whoever it was would do everything in their power to either kill Naruto or make him into some weapon.

It didn't help that some of the clans stayed neutral whenever it came to Naruto. Hell the only person who seems to care for Naruto's safety outside of him is Kushina's friend and old teammate Mikoto Uchiha but sadly with the tensions running high between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, not a single Uchiha is allowed within 100 ft of Naruto unless it is strictly necessary.

He still remembered how Mikoto had reacted when she had heard that, Hiruzen had wondered if she was going to use her sharingan on him to overturn his decision but she had reluctantly, very reluctantly, given in and not done so. But the very next day, Mikoto had stormed to his office and slammed her hitai-ate onto his desk and resigned from the ninja corp, saying that their was no way she would defend a country that dared keep a godmother away from her godson and left without another word. Hiruzen hadn't heard anything else from her since.

Another thought passed through Hiruzen's mind that drew a frown from the aged Kage, something that Mikoto had said that had struck him deeply. She was Naruto's godmother, and she was damn near willing to turn traitor to be given the rights to at least _see_ him. Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, couldn't even be bothered to ask if he's alright. But Hiruzen knew the truth, Minato's death had hit Jiraiya hard, not only because he was like a son to him but because of the prophecy, Jiraiya had been so sure that Minato was the 'Child of Prophecy' that he had seriously contemplated retirement but just when he was on his last mission, Minato died and the entire system of looking for the 'Child of Prophecy' begins all over again.

Honestly, Hiruzen didn't know what to make of the entire prophecy bit, the first time Jiraiya had brought it to his attention, he had been skeptical, but he had never seen him so determined about something that didn't involve either Tsunade or his precious 'research', so he went along with it, hoping that it proved to be something valuable.

But after years of Jiraiya coming up empty and nothing to show for it, Hiruzen just believed it to an old man's rumbling, but he never said anything to Jiraiya since he didn't want to be the one to crush the man's last bit of hope for the world. But Jiraiya has other responsibilities, other highly important responsibilities that require his attention and after visiting Naruto later today, he was gonna send out a letter telling Jiraiya to get to the Leaf immediately, it was time for him officially grow up.

Hiruzen was knocked out of thoughts when an Anbu dropped down in front of him, wearing a bird mask.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem." the anbu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina's eyes opened and she found herself looking up into darkness.

"Glad to see your awake Kushina-san." a voice said nearby. Kushina saw Nariko walking back and forth, as if she was pacing with a thoughtful frown on her face, not even glancing in Kushina's direction. Kushina tried to set up but she felt a weight on her chest and looked down to see her son, laying on her with his head resting on her breasts.

"How long have I been out?" Kushina asked as she gently set up and carefully lifted Naruto's body into her arms before standing up without an issue. As she did, she noticed Mito still out cold lying beside her.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying any of that any attention." Nariko said distractly.

"So...everything is true then? We're now Bijuu?" Kushina asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, well pseudo Bijuu at least. You're still slightly human." Nariko said, now fully facing Kushina.

"How is that possible?" Kushina asked with exasperation.

"I...You know its really not important right now. Their's something more important happening. But I won't really talk about it till Mito wakes up because I don't want to repeat myself." Nariko said.

"What could be more important than the fact we're bijuu?" Kushina asked.

"You'll find out when Mito wakes up and not a moment sooner." Nariko said firmly, making Kushina nod her head.

But now that she was looking at her, Kushina could tell something was off with her. She was slightly shaking and her eyes seemed sorta shifty and she hadn't looked Kushina in the eyes the entire time she spoke to her. Kushina didn't know what was going on but she could tell one thing, whatever it was, its got Nariko spooked beyond belief. So she decided to just hold all her questions till Mito woke up.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in Nariko's case, they didn't have to wait too long for Mito to come back to the world of the living.

"Ohh that was one hell of a dream." Mito said as she groaned before sitting up.

Despite her confusion on Nariko's behavior, Kushina couldn't help but crack a mischevious grin at her ancestor, "Sorry Mito-oba, but it looks like your still dreaming." she said and her grin widened when she saw her ancestor's eyes widen in horror.

But before she could respond, Nariko burst into the conversation, "Listen, as much as I'd like to harrass Mito over the fact that she's now essentially like me. Their is something important I have to say, or rather show you." Nariko said.

Both of the Uzumaki women looked over at her with confusion from Kushina and trepidation from Mito.

"...Open Naruto-kun's eyes." Nariko said.

That got both women to look at Nariko in surprise.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Kushina asked with fear in her voice.

"Just open them." Nariko said softly.

Kushina stared at Nariko, not saying a thing before looking over at Mito, who had joined by her side to look at Naruto's eyes. Mito nodded, telling Kushina to do as Nariko said. Kushina lifted Naruto higher in her arms, and nodded to Mito, signalling her to do the honors which Mito did gently, not wanting to wake the boy. She slowly opened one of his eyes lids and gasped along with Kushina at what they saw.

Instead of the ocean colored eyes they had first seen him have or the violet colored eyes that Kushina had, Naruto's eyes instead were a light purple with a ripple-like pattern with 4 rings surrounding a dot-like pupil in the center. Kushina, while shocked and amazed at her son's eyes, didn't know what the eye was but Mito did.

While she on Uzushiogakure, she had found a lot of scrolls detailing about the Sage of Six Paths and how he had faced and defeated a great demon but the thing that had really stood out to her was what it had said about his visual prowess and how his eyes were the eyes of the Gods. The discription of them had said they were a light purple with a ripple-like pattern, just like Naruto's was now.

Mito stared at Naruto in shock.

"I-i-is tha-that w-wh-what I think it is?" Mito asked shakily.

"I'm afraid so." Nariko said.

Kushina, having snapped out of her daze, looked at both women in confusion, "What? What's wrong with Naru-chan's eyes?" she asked.

"Kushi-chan, don't you know what those eyes are?" Mito asked.

Kushina shook her head no.

"Kushina-san, those eyes your son possess...are the eyes of my father, the Sage of Six Paths." Nariko said.

Kushina's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you mean Naru-chan has..."she began.

"Yes, Naruto-kun has the Rinnegan." Nariko said.

Before anything else could be said, Nariko's eyes snapped upwards, "But we'll talk more about this another time, it seems as if the Hokage is on his way here." Nariko said seriously.

"What?" Mito and Kushina said.

"The Hokage is on his way here. I can sense his chakra signature heading this way. We don't have much time left. So here is what I want you to do, as soon as I cut the connection, you guys will wake up in the apartment and-" Nariko began but Mito cut her off in confusion.

"Wait, in the apartment? Where are we now?" Mito asked.

"You're in Naruto-kun's mindscape, when you entered the seal, I used the opportunity to bring you both here to figure out a few things and discuss a few things-" Nariko began but was once again cut off but this time by Kushina.

"If Hiruzen is on his way then that means I can begin to make him for pay for what Naru-chan's been through." Kushina said with her eyes flashing for a few seconds.

"No" Nariko said.

"What?" Kushina said as she whipped her head to look at Nariko with anger in her eyes. "Why the hell not? After all that Naru-chan's been through I think that bastard, along with a few selct others, deserve a beating." she stated.

"I agree with you but not right now. Right now, you need to get out of the village, as fast and as far as you can...for Naruto-kun's sake if nothing els." Nariko said as she saw Kushina about to continue to argue her.

"She's right Kushi-chan, right now, our main priority when we came to the village was to get Naru-chan, not to start a war with Konoha. We have Naru-chan which means our reasoning for being her is completed, we need to leave...now." Mito spoke up when Kushina still looked conflicted on what to do.

Kushina thought about what they said, and though she loathed, oh how she loathed it, she knew they were right, anything else would just be extra. She came, she got her son, she's done now.

"Tch, fine, but don't think I like this." Kushina said.

"You don't have too. Now Nariko, since we've been discovered, my plan on how to escape is pointless. Do you have a plan?" Mito asked.

At this, Nariko smiled a slightly sadistic grin, "Oh I have a few ideas." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen was jumping across the buildings like man on a mission, which in this case, he sorta was.

As soon as the bird Anbu had relayed the message about two strange people entering Naruto's apartment and that the manager had said they asked for Naruto's room, he had instantly told the Anbu to get all the available Chunin, Jonin, and Anbu and to immediately get to the Red Light Disctrict.

His mind had instantly went back to about a year or so ago when Jiraiya had came back to the Leaf briefly to tell him about some group that had sprung up, called the Akatsuki. He didn't have much information on them except that his old student, Orochimaru was apprently interested in them, and whatever Orochimaru was interested in, was never good.

Well it was about 6 months ago, the last time he had heard from Jiraiya, the group was apparently rumored from one of Jiraiya's most reliable sources, that the group was hunting Bijuu or Jinchuriki's for those that held them. But that was, surprisingly, one of the things that things very irrelavant to what he had been told about them next, apparently from that same source, everyone of the members are said to be S-rank ninjas.

Hiruzen's blood ran cold at that. While the thought that their were people hunting Bijuu or Jinchurikis was unsettling, the thought that the people doing so were S-rank shinobi was much, much worse.

Hiruzen had, understandably, freaked out and demanded Jiraiya to return to the village to watch over his godson but the Sannin had reassured him that it was all just rumor and that even if it were true, they weren't ready to make a move on anyone yet.

He will admit that didn't reassure him much but he had at least calmed down enough and had told Jiraiya that no matter what, that when Naruto had graduated from the Academy, that Jiraiya was to return to the village to take him on as an apprentice just to be on the safe side, Akatsuki or no Akatsuki. Jiraiya had agreed, though Hiruzen did have to threaten him about telling Tsunade about him shirking his duties as a guardian to get him to agree but what's done is done.

Which made this about a 100 times worse, if the Akatsuki had came to take Naruto, he wasn't sure he'd be able to beat them. His age had finally caught up with him, while he would be able to easily take on one of them, two would be trouble. Had this been 5 years ago, that would be another story, hell had it been two years ago, when Orochimaru deserted the village, it'd be another story, but sadly it wasn't.

Hiruzen finally saw Naruto's apartment in the distance and began to pick up speed but suddenly he felt an overwhelming pressure fill the area. The pressure was so full of malice and hate, he found it a little hard to breathe. What made all this worse was, he recognized it.

It was hard to forget, it felt the same as it did 5 years previous. One of the single worst nights of his life...the night Kyuubi attacked.

Konoha as a whole felt the same thing as their Hokage and it was like, every single one of them froze on the spot, especially those that survived that night 5 years ago. Shinobi panicked, civilians screamed, mother's picked up their children and ran as fast as they could towards shelter, father's guided their families away.

Then everything stopped, the presence disappered, the pressure left, and everything just stopped.

Hiruzen didn't stop to try and figure out anything, instead he hastened his pace and ran as hard as he could towards Naruto's apartment. When he got their, he instantly stopped at what he saw, right their in front of the building were two women, one black hair with dark brown eyes and the other dark brown hair with black eyes, but that wasn't what he was focused on, no that honor goes to what or rather who they were holding in one of their arms...

Naruto...and he looked unconscious, at least that's what Hiruzen hoped was wrong with him.

"Naruto?" Hiruzen said in barely above a whisper.

 **"** I wouldn't bother, the kid's knocked out cold." the one with dark brown hair, Mito, said with an amused expression on her face while Kushina just stared impassively while she held Naruto in her arms and waited on Mito to give the word to enact Nariko's plan.

Hiruzen snapped his gaze away from lookin at his surrogate grandson and glared at the two women. If they were lesser kunoichi, they'd have at least flinched from his glare but that happened is that Mito's amused grin just stayed in place and Kushina's face never moved a muscle.

"Let Naruto-kun go, right now and no one has to be hurt." Hiruzen said as he began thinking up a way to get Naruto away from the kunoichi.

Mito tilted her head but kept her grin in place, "Now why on Kami-sama's land would I do that. The second I give him to you, you'll either have your Anbu attack us before we can even get to the gates." she said.

Hiruzen kept his glare in place but he didn't respond because he knew it was true.

"I have an idea that works out for all of us." Mito said.

"And what is that?" Hiruzen asked. He was having trouble coming up with any plans on how to separate them from Naruto, at least safely.

"You let us leave...and we don't kill the Yondaime's legacy." Mito said with a devilish grin taking over her face. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock.

Mito snorted, "Oh please, don't look so shocked. Everybody knows that the Yondaime Hokage was a shrewd person. He'd never seal a tailed beast inside of a random baby, unless he has blood ties to said child. And since he gave off that Kyuubi sonar a few minutes ago, I'm just gonna take a guess and say that this kid is the one. Did I get it right in one?" Mito asked playfully.

Hiruzen tried not to show it, but he was beginning to panic. Not only had these people gotten Naruto, but they know of his burden, along with his parentage. And to make all this worse, they'd done it with simple logic. If they were able to figure all that out so easily, who knows what their skillset was.

"Well Hokage-sama, will you allow us to go now?" Mito said with that same damn smirk on her face.

Hiruzen snapped out of his thoughts as he glared at them once more, he kept trying to figure a way out of this but he was unfortunately coming up short. He knew they held all the cards at the moment, but the second he sees an opportunity, he was gonna try to get Naruto and just plan from there. It may not sound like the best plan but in this situation, it was the only one.

"...Fine." Hiruzen said as he basically bit the words out.

"Huh, what's that? I couldn't hear you?" Mito mocked.

"I said fine. You can go but please leave Naruto-kun alone and don't harm him. He's completely innocent in all of this." Hiruzen said as he asked them to leave Naruto alone.

Kushina's face which had been impassive throughout the entire exhange, grew a frown on her face when she heard Hiruzen's request. "Why do you care?" she asked, finally having spoken up.

Hiruzen looked at her then at the child in her arms and his face became softer, "Because...he's like a grandson to me." Hiruzen said.

If anything, that was possibly the worst thing to say to Kushina at that moment as her face morphed from a frown to an outright scowl.

But before she could say anything, Mito having felt Kushina's mood change quickly spoke up before the angered mother could say things that could comprimise them.

"We'll let him go...after we've left the village, safely." Mito said as she sent a sideward glance to Kushina, a look that told her to calm down. Kushina just glared at her for a few seconds before huffing and turning her attention back to the hidden Anbu that had surrounded them during Mito and Hiruzen's 'discussion'.

Hiruzen bit his lip so hard that he knew he had drawn blood but he looked at the two women and finally nodded his head, giving into their demands.

It didn't take long for the three shinobi, and child, to make it to the gates of Konoha. Mito and Kushina stood a bit of distance from the Hokage and his shinobi, who had seen the women walking with the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the Hokage not far away from them and had followed right after even though they didn't understand the situation.

Mito looked at Kushina out the side of her eyes and saw her give a slight nod. Mito turned her attention back to the Hokage and all of his shinobi and she gave a grin that unnerved many of them, none more so than the Hokage.

"Okay, I lived up to my side of the bargain. Now let Naruto-kun go." Hiruzen said.

Mito looked right at him, "Well I guess you did huh? But that seems to have been the only agreement you live up to, isn't that right Hokage-sama?" she said.

Hiruzen looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I always live up to my agreements." he said.

"Now Hokage-sama, there is no reason to lie. We both know exactly what agreement you failed to live up to. A certain agreement involving the life of the Yondaime's son, perhaps?" Mito said and her grin just grew when she saw many of the faces of the shinobi around the Hokage eye's pop open in shock as some of them whipped their attention towards the Hokage in confirmation or denial.

Hiruzen grit his teeth but he didn't look at any of his shinobi as he kept his gaze on Mito and glared heavily at her for that revelation.

"Oh? What's wrong? Didn't like that I told everyone that? Or is it that I'm telling the truth?" she taunted.

Hiruzen didn't respond to her question.

"Liar!"

"No way would that demon be the Yondaime's son!"

"Is she-is she telling the truth Hokage-sama?" were some of the things the shinobi were screaming or in the case of a few of them, asking the Hokage for confirmation. Others kept quiet as they just waited on to see what was going to happen.

"Hmm...and here I believed Konoha shinobi were smart. Oh well, I had heard that the quality in shinobi had went down since the war." Mito mocked as she kept her grin on Hiruzen's form.

Many of the shinobi were offended by her words and a few of them began going through handseals, not caring if they hit Naruto or not. Hell if they do, it'd just be a bonus for some.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen yelled loudly, putting a stop to the nonstop questions and chakra gathering. "It is true what she said...Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! He is the last known member of the Uzumaki clan and distant cousin to the Senju clan!" Hiruzen yelled out for everyone within a mile radius in the village and outside to hear him.

Many of his shinobi's looked at him shock, those that were preparing jutsu hand's dropped to their side limply.

Mito smiled at this reaction.

Hiruzen glared at Mito but still addressing the masses, "I am sorry for decieving you all but it was for Naruto-kun's safety! If it was known outside of the village that the child of the Yondaime's lived, then their would have been many assassination attempts! I did what was best for him!" Hiruzen said.

Mito snorted, "Did what was best for him? Is that the best you got? Most, if not all of Konoha, know of his burden in being the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and that includes civilians, but they don't know the child that was given this burden was the son of their supposed greatest Hokage?" Mito asked but everyone could hear the taunting sarcasm she used.

Hiruzen looked away from Mito's piercing eyes shamefully.

"That's what I thought. TruthfullY I don't care why you did the things you did, it could have been because it was honestly your best option, or hell it could have been your attempt at revenge against Kyuubi for all I know. What I do know is that you've failed your predecessor/successor twice now." Mito said with her glancing at Kushina out the side of her eye one more time and getting a nod as a reponse, though it was only noticed by her, thankfully.

Hiruzen snapped his head towards the women in confusion, "Twice?" he asked.

Mito grinned at the Hokage, "Yep, there's the fact that he's not being treated as the hero _he should be known as._ " she said as she took a step back. "And..." she trailed off as, too quickly for the Konoha shinobi and Hiruzen to act, she bit her thumb while Kushina turned Naruto's body and lifted his shirt as Mito swiped the blood across his seal and said, "you failed to protect him, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi!"**

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well here it is! Another exciting chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki. I hope you all loved or at the very least liked it. I didn't want to leave it there but I felt it was probaly a good stopping point.**

 **The poll: I cannot begin to tell all of you how happy I am that both won. I will be honest and say that I was hoping it would. I had actually planned on Naruto having both so not much of the plans I made for this story have changed. I will say though, that Naruto will not just gain the sudden ability to be able to use all of its techniques, they will come to him over time. The Hirashin will be the same, he won't be able to do it till he's in his teens, so no worry on that front.**

 **I have nothing else to add sooooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm back at it again with another chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki. I'm back at it again with another chapter of my now most popular story, though that could be because I'm updating it more than the others but I can't help it, when my wife gave me this idea, I was struck by so much inspiration and ideas and now after the poll, they just keep piling on top of it. Buuuut enough of my pointless rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this plot!...Okay, my wife owns this plot, but I own this computer!...I think**

 **Chapter 5:**

He was dying.

That's really not all that surprising, especially in his line of business.

No, there are no surprises there.

He always thought he'd die on the battlefield, well he sorta did, he just didn't think his death would come from fighting a bijuu, at least not after the first time.

He did imagine dying for fighting for his village though, so he was at least 60% right in his prediction of how he was going to die.

He didn't get to keep thinking on that line of thought as he felt feet hit the ground near him as his vision grew darker.

"Hokage-sama! Hold on, we're gonna save you!" someone shouted near him but to him, all he heard was muffled yelling.

Hiruzen couldn't even turn his head or his body to where he knew the person was, he just kept staring up into the sky in the middle of a giant crater, lamenting on his mistakes, what he could have done better, what actions could have helped more, and basically just everything in his life.

He knew he had a lot to answer for in the next life. Some he was looking forward to, others...not so much. But the one thing, he could say with clear clarity and absolute honesty, one failure he knew he committed and now was far from his hands to rectify...was Naruto and the village's treatment of him.

THAT was one thing he wasn't looking forward to explaining to his mother(Naruto's mother), or his wife for that matter.

As his sight grew darker and darker, he only had one thought in his mind before he passed on due to injuries from fighting Kyuubi, a second time.

 _Minato-kun, Kushina-chan, Naruto-kun...please...forgive me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile-**_

"Okay, I think we're clear." Kushina said as she jumped down from the trees with Naruto hugged tightly in her arms. Dropping down besides her was Mito, looking a little haggard but otherwise ok. "That was one hell of a plan, huh?" Kushina asked as she sat down to rest and watch over her son.

"I'll say, summon Nariko-san back out here so we can talk, no reason for her to stay in the seal when it's not needed." Mito said. Kushina nodded her head once before biting her thumb and after lifting Naruto's shirt swiped it across the seal, summoning Nariko.

In a puff of smoke, apppeared Nariko, just the way she looked in the seal, with a giant smile on her face, "Can I make a plan or can I make a plan?" she said grinning.

Mito rolled her eyes, "Yes Nariko-san, you can make quite a plan, though it did almost get us killed in the middle of it with your bijuudama!" she shouted before she gave an apologetic look towards Kushina when she realized she shouted and almost woke up Naruto.

Nariko waved her hand dismissively, "Eh, you wanted me to make sure they weren't going to follow you and I did my part." she said.

Mito kept glaring Nariko, "I also said to just distract Konoha long enough so my clone could get into the Senju Compound." Mito said.

"They did didn't they?" Nariko asked.

"Yes but-" Mito began but was cut off.

"Then that's all that matters." Nariko said.

Before Mito could say something, Kushina cut her off.

"Listen I don't give a damn what happened. What's done is done. What I care about is the explanation behind why my son is still out cold and now has the eyes of the Sage." Kushina stated.

"Well the reason behind why he's still unconscious is quite easy, its a combination of the seal the two of you tried to use on him and he did just basically have me ripped out of him after all. His body probably couldn't handle the strain, if anything he's probably in a coma at the moment." Nariko said.

"I thought you said it wouldn't harm him if we released you the way we did?" Kushina asked with a growl as she glared at Nariko.

"I never said that. I said that if I was released, it might or might not ether speed up his recovery or decrease it." Nariko said with a finger raised in the air in objection.

Kushina growled turned even more dangerous sounding but before she could say or do anything, Mito spoke up.

"Well okay, that explains why he's still unconscious. What about his eyes?" Mito asked.

Nariko took a thinking pose for a few minutes before replying, "If I had to guess, I'd say its partly because of me and partly because of his ancestor." she said.

Kushina and Mito looked at the Bijuu woman in confusion, "His ancestor?" they asked.

Nariko snapped her fingers,"Damn, I was hoping to not have to explain this." she said before she cleared her throat. "Well, it all started with the true sons of the Sage, one of them was named Indra, while the other was named Ashura and..." she continued as she told the history and creation of the Uchiha and Senju clan and by proxy, the Uzumaki clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile- in an unknown location-**_

A masked figure was walking through the tunnel of a cave, he stopped as he felt the presence of someone appearing behind him.

"Report." he commanded in a deep voice.

"The Kyuubi has attacked Konoha once more." the presence behind him spoke as it rose from the ground, revealing itself to be a venus flytrap-like contruct with extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell which they opened up and revealed one side as pure black while the other side was pure white. It was the white side that had spoken.

The masked man turned halfway towards the flytrap, revealing an orange mask and asked, "How is that possible? Explain!" he demanded.

" **Well, from what we were able to pick up, it seemed as if two women had snuck into the village and kidnapped the Kyuubi jinchuriki and once they had left the village, had release Kyuubi to wreck havoc on the village."** this time it was the black side that had spoken.

The masked man was quite for a few seconds before asking, "What of the village?" he asked, he didn't know why, maybe it was because of curiosity.

"Well, it wasn't destoyed if that's what you mean but it did have quite a bit of casualties. One of which being the Uchiha clan and most of the Hyuga clan." the white side said.

The masked man rasied an eyebrow but before he could ask, the black side spoke up.

" **The Kyuubi, whether it knew so or not, fired a Bijuudama towards the Uchiha clan but instead hit the clan district which is mostly comprimised of the Hyuga clan."** the black side said.

The masked man nodded his head, "Anything else?" he asked.

" **Well, the Sandaime Hokage was also lost in this attack. He died from the wounds of fighting Kyuubi and they have elected his longtime rival as the next Hokage, Danzo Shimura in an emergency meeting."** the black side said.

The masked man nodded his eyes as he remembered meeting the man once and hadn't like him in the slightest, "Enough of Konoha, what of the Kyuubi?" he asked.

"That's the weird part, no one knows. Once it had made it out of Fire country, it just disappeared." the white side said.

The masked man's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean it disappeared?" he asked but it came out as a demand.

"Just exactly that, once it reached the border of Fire Country, it just vanished. No smoke, no nothing." the white side said.

The masked man stayed quite for a few minutes before he finally spoke, "I want you two to keep looking, but don't stay focused on it. Kyuubi's not meant to be sealed till last anyway so I want you keep your ears open to any sighting of it, understand?" the masked man said.

"Yes Obito-sama/ **Yes Obito-sama."** they said before they sunk back into the ground.

The masked man now known as Obitojust turned back around and continued his walk with a destination in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **-Back with the Uzumaki and Bijuu-**_

Mito and Kushina just looked shocked, and could anyone blame them after what they just heard. It sounded ridiculous but with everything else that they've heard that day, this sounded the least surprising.

"So...what you're saying, is that the son's of the Sage of Six paths, have been reincarnating themselves repeatedly and now you're saying that one of them, this Ashura person, has reincarnated himself into my son?" Kushina asked as she felt a massive headache from just repeating it.

"Correct" Nariko said.

The Uzumaki women didn't know what to think of all this but then a thought struck them, "Wait! If you said they both always reincarnate themselves then wouldn't Indra have also?" Mito asked.

"And wouldn't he be an Uchiha since he always reincarnates himself as one?" Kushina asked.

Nariko frowned at this, "Yes, he did." she said.

"Well then who is it?" Mito asked.

"Well from what I was able to sense through Naruto-kun's seal, it would appear that the child that your son refers to as Teme is the descendent of Indra." Nariko said.

Kushina's eyes widened as she rembered something, "Wait! You mean that Mikoto-chan's son is..." she trailed off as she saw Nariko nod her head.

Before anything else could be said, the young Uzumaki boy started coughing, drawing the women's attention as he opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of his mother.

"Hello soichi-kun" Kushina said to her son gently.

Naruto looked at his mother for a few seconds before he launched himself into her with a hug, and from what the women could tell, he was sobbing.

"What's wrong soichi-kun?" Kushina asked her son softly.

"I...thought...it...was a dream. But it's real! You're real!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his mother tighter which she had no problem returning.

"Of course I'm real soichi-kun, and I will never leave your side again. I promise you." Kushina said as she kissed the top of his head and put her head on top of his while shedding tears of happiness of her own.

Mito and Nariko looked at the scene with small smiles on their face.

It was at that moment the Uzumaki women decided, though they may not ever be able to die or rest peacefully. As long as they could find happiness, then maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be all that bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **6 Month Later-**_

"Okay Naruto-chan, are you ready?" Mito asked as she sat down besides him with some ink and a few scrolls.

It's been a few months since the disaster of trying to turn Naruto into a full-blooded Uzumaki and it has been quite eventful. First they had heard the news of Konoha and about the destuction of most of the Hyuga clan.

Though they felt bad since innocent lives were killed, what was done was done and if they had to do so again to get Naruto out of Konoha, they would do so without batting an eye at all the deaths it would cause.

Besides that, they had also introduced Nariko to him and though he was scared at first, he had quickly warmed up to her after she had bought him some ramen. All 27 bowls. How she was able to get the money to afford it, was a mystery to Mito and Kushina but they decided, for their sanity, to not bother asking and just go with the flow.

After that, the women had all agreed on one thing, they had decided to train Naruto in the Shinobi arts. Kushina hadn't liked it at first, since to her, it seemed pointless but even she had to admit that with Naruto's eyes and his amount of chakra at a young age, it would have been a waste to not teach him. So they had came up with a schedule:

Mito, since she was the best Fuinjutsu master of the group, she would teach Naruto in that art till he had surpassed or matched her level.

Kushina, since besides Nariko she had the most chakra of the group, she would train Naruto in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, with a little bit of Bukijutsu since she never bothered to learn Genjutsu due to the requirement of excellent chakra control. Since Mito had acquired the Senju scroll of Seals from Konoha, she had a lot base to go off of, but since Naruto was still a little too young to begin Elemental Ninjutsu, she was just having him do excersises and other training methods while showing him the basics to their Taijutsu style: Uzuken, a mixture of the Hyuga's juken offense and the Uchiha's Interceptor's fist but since the Uzumaki can't see tenketsu's they aim for the weak points, which Kushina is having her son practice on before actually teaching him the basics to the style.

Nariko's job is easily the hardest as since she has the most knowledge behind it, she has the responsibility of teaching Naruto about his Rinnegan, and they have made no progress whatsoever. She's come to the conclusion that though he obviously has the eyes, he hasn't truly awakened the eyes yet, or at least the power behind it. So she's taken up the job of training Naruto in chakra control which he apparently has excellent control over thanks to his Rinnegan, his education about the Shinobi system and all the other subjects, Shinobi tactics and the such. Basically, everything else under the sun that Mito and Kushina weren't teaching him.

So that's where we find Mito and Naruto, inside some inn where they were spending the night in before they reached their destination, wherever that is. Mito had a destination on mind, where they could train Naruto in peace without interruptions and safely but she was keeping quite on the where till they reached it. She also said it would help probably help him where they are going.

They would have reached it by now but since Naruto kinda had a Bijuu extracted from him, they had decided to spend two months in a small village just out of Fire Country till he was 100%, where Kushina spent a majority of the time doting on her son, though he had no complaints.

As Naruto walked into the room, Mito was amazed at how much he had changed in the last 6 months. He now stood at the average height for children his age, of 3'7 and weighed about 55 pounds, completely better than his slightly malnurished frame months ago. Since the seal they used had partially worked, he now had spiky red hair and he still had a slight tan however. His Rinnegan looked as if it was just glowing with untapped power, she wished to see some of it in person but she also knows that Naruto hasn't truly unlocked it, yet.

She had complete faith that Naruto would unlock it one day, and when he did, he would do amzing feats with it.

As he sat down, she idly noticed he was wearing a short sleeved red shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back in white and black shorts with black ninja sandals. She thought he looked so adorable!

"Okay, Oba-san, I'm ready." Naruto said cheerfully.

It took Mito every bit of self-control to not glomp him in a fierce hug and yell out Kawaii, he just looked too adorable to put into words.

She cleared her throat, "So you are, let's begin. First, why don't you tell me what you know about Fuinjutsu." Mito said.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes as he began to think. Unknown to him, Mito was straining herself heavily from wrapping in a tight hug.

"Sorry, Oba-san, I don't really know anything about Fuinjutsu." he said as he opened his eyes.

Mito sighed, "It's alright, Naru-chan. It's to be expected, Fuinjutsu is known by many but understood by very few. It was what our clan was feared for after all." Mito said proudly. She had taken the role of teaching Naruto about his roots from the Uzumaki clan and instilled in him the pride of an Uzumaki.

"Hai" Naruto said as he listened to his aunt.

"Okay, first thing you need to know about Fuinjutsu is that it has unlimited possibilities. Very few things can't be accomplished with Fuinjutsu. You can seal almost anything with it and in the hands of a true master, you _can_ seal anything." Mito said and was happy when she saw Naruto's eyes light up with excitement.

"Awesome, does that mean, you're gonna train me into sealing anything?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes," she said and covered her ears as Naruto screamed in excitement, "but not now." she said and had to giggle when she saw Naruto's pout. "Naru-chan, it takes years of practice to get to that level of mastery. I'd say about level 25 Fuinjutsu master would be the right level for that and right now, you haven't even become intermediate in Fuinjutsu so you have a long way to go." Mito said.

"I understand Mito-oba." Naruto said dejectedly before he felt Mito's arms wrap around him and sat him in her lap.

"Hey, what's with that face? You aren't going to achieve anything with that kind of attitude." Mito said as she tried to cheer him up.

Naruto's face brightened up at that, "You're right, I won't ever accomplish it if I'm looking at the negative side of things! I'm gonna become a master before you know it and then I'll continue to level up till I reach your level Oba-san." Naruto said with determination brimming in his eyes.

Mito hugged Naruto a little closer to her as she giggled, "Well, you have a long way to go before you reach my level but I encourage you to keep that attitude and you'll reach it before you know it." Mito said, truly believing every word she'd said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One Month Later-**_

Kushina, Nariko, and Naruto were looking at the place that Mito had wanted them to go with stunned eyes, or excited eyes in Naruto's case as he looked around at all of the snow around them.

"Ladies and Naruto, I present to you our home until otherwise, **Tetsu no Kuni** or otherwise known as the Land of Iron!" Mito said with a smile.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as he ran to play in the snow around them.

"Mito, are you out of your mind?!" Kushina whispered yelled quitely so as to not alert Naruto to anything.

"No, why?" she questioned.

"Have you forgotten that Land of Iron is a Samurai run land and that they basically disapprove of anything Shinobi?" Kushina asked

"I got to agree with Kushina on this one. I may not know much about what's happened around the world in the last 40-50 years but even I know about the Samurai's neutrality towards Shinobi." Nariko spoke up.

"Listen, we needed a quite and safe place to train and bring Naru-chan up and I can't think of a place better than this." Mito gestured towards where she knew a village was located. "Besides, Samurai just don't want to be involved in Shinobi matters and technically, we are just civilians with high chakra and shinobi skills since we have no allegiance towards any village." Mito pointed out.

"Why don't we just go back to Uzushiogakure?" Kushina asked as she kept her eyes on her son as he tried to make a snowman.

"You know why we can't. Most of Uzushiogakure is in ruins and we would need more than just us to rebuild anything. Especially if you want Naru-chan to put most of his focus on his training and education." Mito said.

Kushina didn't respond for a while as she kept her eyes on her son, her pride and joy, with a small smile. "...How safe can you guarantee this?" she questioned.

Mito thought about lying but decided that the truth would be a lot better in this situation, "I'd say about...85%. They won't attack or antagonize us or anything but I can't say that we won't isolated a bit because of our Shinobi background." she answered honestly.

Kushina stayed quite for a few minutes before she walked over to her son as he finished up his crude creation of a snowman.

Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw his mother walking towards him, "What do you think Kaa-chan?" he asked as he presented his snowman.

Kushina looked at the crude looking snowman and couldn't help but smile as she saw her son doing so, "I love it, Naru-chan. Especially since you made it." she said as she knelt down to his height and hugged him around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting her cheek to his as they just stared at the snowman together in content.

"Kaa-chan, are we really going to live here?" Naruto asked.

Kushina didn't answer for a little bit, unknown to the mother-son duo, Nariko and Mito were waiting on her answer as well.

Finally after a few minutes, Kushina said, "Yes Naru-chan, I believe we will."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! There goes another chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki, I'm sorry that it was shorter than the rest but I wanted to hurry up and get to this point of the chapter, so sorry again if everthing seemes a bit rushed. I also apologize for not showing the Kyuubi atttack or having Nariko destroy Konoha but like I said, they need to serve a purpose in the future, so I need Konoha still up and mildly running. At least Hiruzen's dead.**

 **Next chapter will come in a few days to a week. Also Naruto's training will begin next chapter and it will have a lot of time skips because I don't want to prolong anything and I want to be at a certain point by the time chapter 10 comes around, so be ready for it.**

 **Again, I apoligize if this chapter is sort of a let down from my other ones but I promise it will pick back up next chapter.**

 **I guess I'm done now, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Again! I have good news and I have news most if not all of you won't care for. I'm done with my exams, so that means I will be able to put more focus on my stories when I can(I still have work, physical therapy, and a pregnant wife to care for afterall) and the news you won't care for, I somehow still barely passed the damn exam. I hate when that crap happens but there isn't anything I can do about it and I still passed so I guess I'll just look at the positves. But enough of me, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **BigBossVince: Sorry, it was late into the night and I was too tired to go back and check it. I'll try to correct it from now on.**

 **NarutoKushin: Only time shall tell.**

 **Wu of Wei: Yes, but at the moment, he doesn't even know what he should be looking for. He only knows that Kyuubi is free, he doesn't know of her human form. At least yet.**

 **veil of silence: Sorry about that, as I said, it was needed but I promised that it would pick back up with this chapter and I hope it does.**

 **Wyrtha: It is Danzo and he's kind of like a severe Tobirama. So anything is possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I helped create the plot for this story.**

 **Chapter 6: Arc 1: The Awakening**

 _ **4 Years Later-Naruto's Age 9**_

"Naruto-san! Are you paying attention?" screamed a middle aged man as he stood at the front of what looked like a classroom. The rest of the students in the class looked back to look at the boy the teacher yelled at.

"Hai sensei." Naruto answered back in uncaring voice. Naruto over the last four years hadn't changed much besides getting older. He still had slightly tanned skin with his spiky red hair that had grown longer. His eyes were under a genjutsu to look like his mother's violet color since besides not many people not knowing what the Rinnegan looked like, they'd still be able to feel the power behind them if they looked into them. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and blue ninja sandals since his mother didn't want him to give off any sort of Shinobi or trained warrior vibe.

"Oh, then what is that I said?" the teacher asked.

"You were talking about how Mifune-sama is from a long list of Shogun's that dates all the way back to the Rikudo Sennin period and that one of his ancestor's, Miyamoto Musashi, was the one who came up with the idea of creating an Academy for young Samurai hopefuls." Naruto said not changing his tone once.

"Hmm, I guess you were paying attenion, my apologies." the teacher said before continuing to explain something that Naruto tuned out as he thought back over the last two years.

When he and his family, because that's the only way he knew how to describe them, moved to Tetsu no Kuni, they had instantly set out to find Naruto an Academy that wasn't a Samurai school and they had settled on sending him to a Civilian Academy since it would teach Naruto all the information he needed while also not taking up most of his time so he could focus on his Shinobi skills at home.

Naruto, at first, was happy to be able to attend the Academy and possibly make some friends but it hadn't taken much for him to lose interest in it. If someone made him describe what he thought about it, he'd only have to use one word...boring. It was just too plain for someone like Naruto. He may not have the limitless energy he had when Nariko was sealed inside of him but he still had too much to just be wasting it as he sat inside listening to someone he was completely positive he could kill before the class reacted drone on and on about how great the Shogun Mifune is.

He looked around the room and sighed as he saw more than a few girls discreetly, at least to them, continue to look his way with blushes on their faces. That was another thing that bothered him. Since Naruto had began the Academy four years ago, his looks had attracted the attention from the civilan girls in the school. Not because of his grades, which were in the Top 5 percentile, not because of his gentle personality, though that may add fuel to the fire, not because he was more mature than other boys his age, which was an attribute from his lessons with Nariko on how to act as a Shinobi, not even because of his killer smile, as Nariko said would one day make more than a few women wet themselves at the mere sight of, whatever that meant, no the thing that attracted their attentions the most would be...

His whiskers

If their was one thing he wished above all else had disappeared when his Kaa-chan and Oba-san had tried to 'cleanse' his blood, it would be his whiskers. He hated them, more than anything else about himself. For one thing, whenever someone rubs them, he gets the unresistable urge to purr. He couldn't count the times he'd been embarrassed because a girl had found themselves unnable to resist rubbing them.

Nariko had said he should be proud of them but he was finding himself hard pressed to figure out why.

One thing he was happy about over the last four years would be his Shinobi training. He had made leaps and bounds in it. Since he had great chakra control, whether it was because of the Rinnegan or an innate ability he just had was anyone's guess, his mother hadn't hesitated on training him in Elemental Ninjutsu, though she had limited to C-ranks till he was at least 10. Though he managed to break her down to teaching him at least 1 B-rank each time he brought home all A's.

Thank Kami for Civilian school.

When he's not working on his jutsu, he's working on his Taijutsu which at the moment would possibly be mid-genin level in terms of Uzushiogakure Academy. But his mother did say he was doing better than she did at his age, so that was something he guessed.

His had finally broken the barrier in his Fuinjutsu. He had managed to achieve mastery level last year, which had surprised his Oba-san since acquiring mastery level before they had turned 10 was almost unheard of, but she also told him to not let it get to his mind. He understood, he wouldn't begin celebrating till he reached her level anyway which she still hasn't told him what level she was.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the bell ring, "Okay, class, that's everything. I'll see you guys after the holidays." the teacher said as he began cleaning the board of his writing.

Naruto stood up and began packing up but was interrupted as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw one of the girls that usually scratched his whiskers standing there with her arms behind her back.

She was a little shorter than his 4.4ft frame. She had brown hair, that was in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore a white button up and blue skirt. Her name was Asuka no surname. Naruto held back a groan.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" she said cheerfully with a slight blush.

"Hello Asuka-san." Naruto said politely.

"Aww, I told you to call me Asuka-chan." the girl said with a pout that probably would have worked on someone else but Naruto just barely resisted the eye twitch as he knew this going to be like all of their other discussions.

"Asuka-san, I have told you. I am not comfortable addressing you as such, considering I am unfamiliar with you." Naruto explained patiently and calmly.

"That's because you don't want too." she said without another pout.

"That's not true. I have no problem being your friend but you wish for me to be your boyfriend, and as I have said so before, I'm 9. I don't want to be in a relationship at my age when there are other things that need my attention." Naruto explained.

"Well what about the future?" Asuka asked with teasing smile.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek for the retort he knew he wanted to say, so he changed the subject, "...Was there a reason for coming up to me today, Asuka-san?" he asked.

Asuka pouted at first since he dodged her question once again, but she instantly brightened up when she heard the rest of what he said, "Actually, yes there was." she said as she blushed heavily while pulling her arms in front of her and revealing a wrapped box, "I wanted to give you a gift for the holidays." she said as she put the box in Naruto's hands.

Naruto was slightly wide eyed at this, having not expected it, "Uh...thank you, Asuka-san. I...I don't know what to say." Naruto said surprised.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto-kun." Asuka said still blushing.

"As much as I appreciate this, I can't accept it." Naruto said.

"W-why not?" Asuka asked with a hurt expression.

"Because, I don't have anything to give you." he said.

"I don't care about that. I wanted to get you, I didn't expect a gift back." she said. As she saw Naruto about to respond, she continued, "Please...Naruto-kun. If you want to give me anything back, accept this." she said pleadingly.

Naruto looked at the gift for a few seconds before he looked at Asuka again, "Thank you Asuka...chan." Naruto said with a small smile that made Asuka feel as if she was floating as her face lit up when she heard Naruto.

"W-w-well I-I have t-to go now, Naruto-kun. Bye!" Asuka said as she quickly left, leaving Naruto standing there with the gift in his hand with a small smile on his face...that was until he turned around and saw at least 12 other girls with gifts in there hand.

"...Oh, shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

Naruto opend the door to his house with his eyebrow twitching violently as he walked in and as he did, at least 3 other clones followed behind him with their hands packed full of gifts, from the girls of his school.

Nariko walked into the room after hearing the door opened and looked a little wide eyed as she saw Naruto and his clones walk in with all kinds of gifts before she smirked, "Seems like someone is popular." she teased.

Naruto just gave her a glare that she laughed off.

"Well, Romeo, before you begin going through all of your fan mail, I have something to give you as well." Nariko said.

Naruto groaned, "Not another gift." he whined.

"And here I thought you would be happy to have your sword style problem solved, shows what I know." Nariko said with huff, though she was playing.

Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. He had decided when he was 7 that he wanted to learn Kenjutsu, so he could expand his repepertoire from Kunai and Shuriken but the problem was that he couldn't find a style he liked or that suited him. Add on to the fact that Kushina hadn't bothered to learn Kenjutsu and you have a huge problem.

So, since her job to teach him was passed off to the teachers of his Academy, everyone decided that Nariko should find a style that suited him and liked and teach him, no matter what it was.

"I take it back. I take it back. I can stand one more gift." Naruto said excitedly.

"Well alright then." Nariko said before she tossed Naruto a scroll.

"What's this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Open it and find out." she said.

Naruto did so and looked inside and was shocked at what he read, "Santoryu? What the heck is this?" he asked confusedly.

"That Naruto-kun, is your swordstyle." she said.

"Three swordstyle? How the hell can I use three swords when I only have two arms, arms that haven't even held a sword mind you." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you aren't going to learn Santoryu yet. You are going to have to work your way up first." Nariko said.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"Yes, first you're going to learn Ittoryu. Once you have that, you'll transcend to Nitoryu. And after that, you'll finally be ready to learn Santoryu." she said.

"That'll take forever and I read that it usually takes a Samurai over 15 years to master his swordstyle." Naruto complained.

"Yes, that's true but you have something those other swordsmen don't." she said.

"And that is?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed.

Nariko smiled devishly, "Clones."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **3 Years Later-**_

" **Nitōryū** **:Sai Kuru**!" a voice shouted before a training dummy was cut up and fell to the ground with multiple clean cut slashes.

"Great job Naruto-kun. It seems your progress with Nitoryu is going much faster than I thought it would." Nariko said as she looked at Naruto stand up, revealing his growth over the last 3 years.

Naruto stood at 5'2 and weighed 105lbs. His red spiky hair had grown longer as well to at least his upper back, he had it tied up in to a high ponytail at the moment to keep it from getting in his face while he trains. He also had the genjutsu off of his eyes so his Rinnegan could shine proudly and strongly with power nearly bursting at the seams and ready to be unleashed. Nariko said he was close to unlocking it but she also said she didn't know what would give it that next push that it needs to do so.

He was wearing dark blue pants with a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. With the bandages appearing to have seals on them.

"Thank you Nariko-chan." Naruto said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow before the two swords in his hands are sealed back inside of the seals on his wrists.

"Fuinjutsu still amazes and pisses me off." Nariko said with a shake of her head after she saw him seal the swords away.

"You're just mad because you have no skill in it whatsoever." Mito said as she was revealed to be nearby with a clone of Naruto as she was helping him with his Fuinjutsu skills though if she were honest, she didn't have to help much.

It had become apparent to her that Naruto was a prodigy when it came to Fuinjutsu which shouldn't surprise her since Kushina had said that Minato had incredible skill in and she was apart of the Uzumaki clan, so it shouldn't come as much of a surprise their son was great at it.

Sure, he still occasionally needed a little guidance here and there but overall, he did great on his own skill and knowledge. He had just reached Level 7 of the Fuinjutsu Mastery level, which for someone as young as him should be impossible, even with clones.

"Yea yea yea but if we were to get into a fight, I wonder which of my other skills would kick your ass." Nariko taunted.

"Neither, I'd just seal you all over again." Mito countered quickly, making Nariko scowl at her for that, especially since if she said anything else, she could possibly say something she isn't suppossed to in front of Naruto about them.

They had decided to not tell Naruto everything about their discussion. Mainly, about how he's a transmigrant, how his mother and aunt died and came back to life, and about them being immortal. They felt it would be better to wait till he was older to know everything, especially since Kushina and Mito are still trying to wrap their head around most of it.

"Where is Kushina?" Nariko asked instead of continuing arguing with Mito.

"It's after noon. She took a few clones of Naruto-kun to the lake to have them learn and master a few Suiton jutsus." Mito said without looking up anymore, choosing to focus her attention on Naruto as he draws up an Explosive tag.

"Huh, I guess you get to work on your Ittoryu and Nitoryu just a little bit longer huh, Naruto-kun?" Nariko said but when she didn't hear a respond she turned to him and saw him just staring at something, "Naruto-kun?" she said again but stil didn't receive an answer. She walked to stand near him, "What are star-" whatever she was going to say next, died on the tip of her tongue as her eyes widened at what she saw was a huge pillar of smoke and it was coming from...

"The village." was all Naruto said before he shunshined away, without waiting for anyone to react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A few minutes Later-**_

As soon as Naruto landed, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. The entire village was in flames. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Man, woman, child, elderly, it didn't matter because they were all there.

Naruto walked through what was left of the village in a daze, he felt as if something was calling to him. As if some being wanted him to see something.

When he came out of his daze, he realized where he was. He was standing in front of Asuka's home. Or at least what was left of it. He didn't have to knock the door down or anything as it was already kicked in, it looked like at least.

When he walked in, he instantly smelt a horrid smell that he knew would be burned into his head. The smell of blood.

He walked through the house till he found where it was strongest, which he may not have been here before but could tell the sight on the other side of the door would be something that would change him. But he didn't care, he needed to see it, he needed this. He slowly reached out and gripped the door handle, he swallowed the lump in his throat before slidng the door open...

"AHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One Minute Earlier-**_

Nariko ran as hard as she could to the village. She never hated the fact she couldn't use ninja techniques more than she did at that moment.

As soon as Naruto had shunshined away, she had snapped out of her daze and briefly told Mito to go get Kushina while she goes to help Naruto. Though in hindsight, it may've been better if it she went after Kushina while Mito went to help Naruto because though she was a full on combatant, Mito could hold her own quite well against A-rank nin, so she might've been more suited to this than she was but what was done was done.

Besides, she was about as quick as a shunshin so she guessed that made up for it. As soon as she made it to the village, she was shocked at what she saw. She hadn't seen this much death since her 1st rampage against the Leaf village. She wasn't truly bothered by their deaths, more like she'd never seen deaths this gruesome in quite a long time.

She shook her head, it wasn't time to try and admire the chaos, she had a certain mate to find. She knew he hadn't experienced, so she knew he would be affected by this, especially since unlike her and the others, he had bothered to get close and know the people since he had to go their Academy.

As she was looking, she felt it. A powerful build up of raw, unnatural power. She knew it could only come from one person besides her...

"Naruto-kun" was all she got out before an explosion of powerful shockwave struck the land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A few hours Later-**_

Mito and Kushina landed on the outside of the village is, or rather was is more like it. They couldn't believe their eyes, instead of peaceful and calm village, they instead saw a giant crater. It covered the entire village area which was at least the size of a small hidden ninja village.

"What the hell?" Kushina whispered out, her eyes wide in shock as she looked at the destruction.

"Look! There in the middle, there they are." Mito said as she saw in the middle what looked like two figures and she could sense their chakra and could tell they were Naruto and Nariko, though Naruto's seemed to be almost drained and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Let's go." Kushina said as they dashed to the center.

When they go there, they were completely surprised at what they saw. Nariko was sitting on the ground but she looked as if she had just went through a couple of sparring matches as her clothes were in tatters and seemed to be only hanging on by the strap on her shoulder and though they were healing, she was covered in all kinds of cuts and brusies. She was also looked to have been bleeding from her mouth, though it seemed to have dried a little bit.

In her lap, they saw Naruto lying there with his head in her lap as he seemed to be unconscious.

Kushina didn't waste time, "What happened?" she demanded.

Nariko just smiled sadly at her, "He's done it." was all she said.

"Done it? Done what? What did Naruto-kun do?" Mito asked before Kushina could.

Nariko looked at both of them, "He's truly unlocked the Rinnegan."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I've delivered what I swore I would and I hope you are happy with it. I know it seems short but that's because it's being done on purpose. This is sort of a beginning Arc before I truly get down to the serious stuff. Think of it as a filler of sorts, but its cannon because they are all important. I will have these sort of fillers every now and then but it won't ever be in the middle of a major arc like Kishimoto does. I'm not that cruel.**

 **I mostly decided to do this arc because like I said, I wanted to get to chapter 10 so that the true fun can begin.**

 **How'd you guys like Naruto's swordstyle choice? How'd you like Asuka and her short appearance? What did you guys truly think? Tell me in the comments. And for those wanting to know how Konoha is doing after everything, I promise before I begin the 1st major arc, I'll show what has happended with them and everything, you have my word.**

 **Anyway, I believe that's all I wanted to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm back at you again with your my most well liked story or at least the one a lot of people are following to see if I continue it, which I will. I may not update it in a while in a few months but that'll be because I will be helping my wife raise our child and I can't be blamed for that but that's in a few months, I hope to have this story at a great spot by then. I don't think I have anything else to say...Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **vincentiusnatalus: Thanks, I was hoping to give off that kind of vibe.**

 **Anikong: No, he'll have only the complete powers of the Rinnegan. Everything the Rinnegan can do, he'll be able to do.**

 **xXCoopyXx: It'll be a strong Naruto but he won't be Godlike, at least not for a while. And even then, it'll only be in strength, which means he could still be outsmarted.**

 **crownkingck: I haven't decided yet. They might one day but it won't be anytime soon however.**

 **Uzushiogakure: I can see where you came up with that as I kinda alluded to it but unfortunately you're wrong. It was no one from the One Piece series that did the attack. As for how Naruto's going to use Santoryu, he'll use it like Zoro, but his Asura path will have a play in another form of his sword style though. As for the dangers...eh if Killer B could use 7 swords in an unorthodox way and be a badass, Naruto can too...I hope.**

 **Wyrtha: It wasn't anyone from Narutoverse that did the attack and no this isn't going to become a crossover as the people who did the attack will only be in this arc.**

 **thegodofanime: Sorry, this is only a 3 girl harem. She wouldn't be able to be with Naruto anyway, he's immortal and Nariko(Kyuubi) can't just give her chakra to make her immortal because she isn't a direct decendent from the Otsutsuki family and neither would she survive the sealing. Sorry.**

 **dbtiger63: I would use that style if I wasn't already using it in another story that I haven't updated lately.**

 **Rickjames196: Sorry lol**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I have decided to call off the contest that I, foolishly, made in the last chapter. I realized that I didn't really give any kind of true details about the attack because just one single detail and every single one of you more than likely would have gotten it. Nobody got it but it doesn't matter because by the end of the chapter, it should be obvious who committed the act. As for Mikoto living and joining them, I have decided to let her live** _ **but**_ **she won't join them. She is a mother, she has other responsibilites that need her attention that she has to tend too. Besides, Naruto, Kushina, Mito, and Nariko are now immortal, she wouldn't fit in. Also, I refuse to shame her character by making her a bad mother. You may not like Sasuke but his character possibly would've been better had he at least had his mother, same as Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I believe I own this plotline or at least helped come up with it.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 _ **A few weeks later-**_

Naruto stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. He'd been like this since he found the village, along with its civilans murdered and burnt to the ground. As soon as he had woken up, he basically cried into his mother's arms at what he'd witnessed. The nightmares since, hadn't really helped either. Everytime he opened his eyes, all he saw were the blood and bodies of people he knew, people he had talked to everyday, people he considered precious to him. None more important than her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback- A Few Weeks Ago-**

 _As soon as Naruto opened the door, he felt himself freeze and felt his body locked up. He didn't know how or why but he couldn't move and then the he took notice of the room, and renewed his efforts to move as he saw Asuka tied to a chair with a cloth in her mouth and staring at him with a fearful expression. Naruto tried to say something but he found he couldn't talk either, he tried to see if it Fuinjutsu but found he couldn't turn his head, he was just frozen in mid-step._

 _That's when he noticed something else...they weren't alone._

 _He saw them. It was three guys, all dressed the same. Black sleeveless ninja armor with brown arm bracers with their faces covered in masks that only allow their eyes to be seen. They also wore shin guards with sandals on their feet. The thing that frightened Naruto the most though, was the two swords one of them had as the other already his unsheathed, the claws the other ninja had on his hands._

 _"It seems as if we have company." one of them said nonchantly._

 _"It seems so, though wasn't that what we were hoping for. Look at his eyes, their the ones master told us about." another said._

 _"So they are, it seems as if this girl did serve a purpose afterall." the last said as he patted Asuka on the head and ignored as she winced when he did so._

 _It was then, Naruto truly took notice of something that made his blood freeze. Asuka was mostly covered in blood as she sat in the chair, she looked pale as she sat there with stab wounds, cuts, bruises and that was just the tip of the iceberg._

 _"She did, but it seems as if her usefulness has come to an end." the first and the apparent leader said. As to Naruto's horror, he stepped near Asuka with his blade gripped tightly in his hand._

 _Naruto knew what the man was about to do, and by Asuka's expression, so did she. But she couldn't do anything as she saw the man walking closer to her._

 _Naruto, for his part, just renewed his efforts to try and get free. He thought about gathering all of his chakra and releasing it for one giant push and began doing so, but he knew it wouldn't be as quick as it sounds. He tried to scream for the man to stop but still no words or sounds came out, he didn't even know if his mouth moved._

 _The man finally made it to Asuka but he moved behind her so that he could give Naruto close up look of what's about to happen. He raised the sword up in preperation for a diagonal slash._

 _"Y'know kid, none of this would've happened if you hadn't of activated your eyes or if Master hadn't got a vision of you." he said as he swung the blade._

 _It was like it was going in slow motion for Naruto as he saw the blade swinging and then-_ **THUMP**.

 _Naruto just stared as the head of his first friend fell to the ground with a horrified expression on her face..._

no...

 _He didn't even take notice as the other two guys began walking his way, he kept his eyes soley on his first friend outside of his little family as memories of their time together crossed his mind..._

No...

 _All the times that she'd ask him to be her boyfriend, just for him to turn her down..._

NO...

 _All the times he'd had to dodge her hands as she tried to rub his sensitive cheeks, just to giggle at his embarrassment..._

NO!

 _All the times she'd tried to follow him, just to figure out who he truly was and he'd trick her everytime..._

NO!

 _All the times he'd made her blush just from smiling her way and thanking her for accepting him, even though she didn't know who he truly was..._

NO!

 _All the times-by now, the two ninja had made it to Naruto and had grasped him by the shoulders as the leader began walking up to him._

 **NO!**

 _"Now that is out of the way, as ordered by our master, we are to retrieve you eyes." the ninja said as he sheathed his sword._

 _Naruto's face grew a furious expression as he looked at the man, who stopped as he noticed something about Naruto's eyes, they began to glow._

 _Naruto said two words that would change the course of many things over the Elemental Nations as well as himself. Two words that would be immortalized as the awakening of Rinnegan, "_ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _!"_

 **Flashback End-**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto didn't remember much afterwords, but when he woke up, he found himself back at home. From what Nariko had said, he had apparently put all that chakra that he was building up and used it in one blast that not only broke the finaly barrier that had been weakend after watching a close friend die, but had damn near exhausted his chakra levels which was an impressive feat considering how much chakra he had.

When he had asked if there were anymore bodies with him from where she found him, he was saddened when she revealed that there hadn't been. He didn't care about the three ninja, though he would love to find out who this supposed master was so he could avenge the village's deaths, he had wanted to find Asuka's body and give it a proper burial.

One thing that stuck in Naruto's mind is the head ninja's words...

 _None of this would've happened if you hadn't of activated your eyes..._

That unnerved Naruto more than he liked to admit. For one thing, how'd they know about his Rinnegan, he knew they said their master had a vision of it but what exactly had the vision shone? These were questions that plaqued his mind nowadays, on top of the guilt that it was his innability to activate his eyes on his own that got everyone killed.

Consciously, he knew that it was irrational to blame himself or to let words of an enemy to get to him such as those, especially when their were bigger matters and questions that needed answered, but he couldn't help it.

When had told them about the awakening of his eyes, he had left out a few things. Mainly, the emotion he had felt when he awakened them. It was euphoric, he had felt so powerful when he awakened them, honestly he had felt he could do anything. In a nutshell, he felt like a God. The fact that was only the awakening period and there was more to the power that he has to train to awaken didn't help.

He didn't like it.

He hated the feeling, he couldn't exactly explain why but when he felt like a God, it just felt wrong. He attributed it to the fact that the only way he was able to awaken it was after his first friend outside of his family was murdered in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

Before he could think anymore on it, he heard someone knock on his door, "Naruto-kun? Are you awake?" he heard Mito ask.

"Yea, Mito-oba." Naruto said as he sat up as she opened the door.

"Do you still wish for Fuinjutsu lessons? Or do you wish to wait another day?" she asked as she poked her head in the room.

Naruto thought about, he had been putting his training and everything else on hold to grieve for the people he lost and he knew it was only a matter of time before either his Kaa-chan or Nariko get tired of his dodging out on training and either force him to train or try to get to the core reason of his grief.

"Yea, yea we can do them now." he said as he got off the bed and started walking towards the door.

Mito smiled, "That's good. I was beginning to worry about you." she said.

Naruto chose to smile instead of responding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you a question?" Mito asked the young Uzumaki as he worked on his exploding tag seal. They were sitting in the living room on the floor with the scroll on the table as they sat in the seiza position.

"Sure Oba-san." Naruto said but he didn't look up from where he was working.

"What happened before you awakened your eyes?" Mito asked, she hadn't wanted to ask like that since it seemed sort of insensitive but she didn't know any other way to phrase it.

Naruto stopped briefly from looking over the seal to look at Mito before he turned his attention back to it while answering, "What do you mean?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

"Don't play stupid, Naruto-kun, you know exactly what I mean." Mito said seriously, she may not be able to sense much of his emotions but from what she could, she sensed sadness, despair, and guilt. The first two were easily understandable but the last is what confuses her. She had felt it since he woke up a few weeks ago but since she knew his mind to be in a fragile state, she didn't want to intrude but since it seemed to be just as strong if not stronger than it was then she knew something had to of happened and she wanted to know what.

Naruto stopped completely and from what it looked like to Mito, he struggling if he wanted to continue to try to dodge the question or just tell her. Finally he sighed as he leaned away from the table and looked down to the ground, "Do we really have to talk about this?" Naruto asked without lifting his head. He really didn't want to relive what he saw. It was bad enough the head ninja's words kept rolling around in his head, he didn't want to remember...

"Yes Naruto-kun, if you keep it bottled up, I'm afraid you'll end up like your cousin Tsunade. She kept the pain of your late cousin Nawaki inside of her till it ate her up. It only grew worse when Dan died as well." Mito said in a softer voice than she had earlier.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as Naruto still struggled to say what had been on his mind before he finally came to descicion...

"I'M THE REASON THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Naruto screamed out, shocking Mito from his outburst till she actually heard his words.

"The reason they attacked the village, the elderly, the men, women, children, Asuka, all of it! They attacked because of me!" Naruto shouted. Mito was able to hear the despair and self hatred in his voice, as well as see the tears falling, even though he hasn't risen his head yet.

Mito quickly brought Naruto into a hug as she tried to calm him down, he didn't waste time wrap his arms around her. She just held him close to her, she noticed Kushina and Nariko in the doorway as they looked at her with concerned eyes, she just shook her head which they understood and walked out of the room.

Once Naruto had begun to calm down, Mito asked him, "Naruto-kun, what do you mean it was you fault?" she asked as she held onto him.

Naruto sniffled a few times before he was finally able to answer, "The men...the ones who had done it. I saw them. I saw what they looked like and the reason behind why they'd did what they did. It was because of me, because of these eyes." Naruto said.

Mito's body tensed up when she heard that, "What do you mean?" she asked again.

Naruto sighed before he began to retell everything that had happened. Him being caught in some seal that restricted his movements, Asuka being tortured, the man's words, him seeing Asuka's death up close and personal. Everything.

And by the end of it, Mito was troubled, no that actually was an understatement. Finding out there was another Uchiha who could control Nariko and calling themselves Madara was troubling, finding out there was an unknown out there that apparently had a vision about Naruto's Rinnegan and that he needed help activating it when they were in hiding had her close to freaking the fuck out.

She controlled herself as best she could in front of Naruto, knowing that he was the main concern...right now at least. But as soon as she could she was gonna a long discussion about this with Nariko and Kushina.

It seemed as if their peaceful life was about to take a turn and she just knew it was gonna be for the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Unknown Location-**_

A tall figure could be seen standing on a high cliff as he looked down over what looked to be over 100 men and women, all dressed the same as the ninjas that attacked and destroyed the village and left no survivor's. The only difference to the ones that attacked the village and these shinobi is that everyone here has a sliver spider design on their clothes that identifies them as part of their organization.

The figure on the cliff turned out to be a tall man with medium build. He has an eyepatch covering his injured right eye. His outfit is a mix of traditional gi and armor, consisting of heavy tabi boots, ninja pants, fully armored upper body, armored gauntlets, ninja claw on the right arm, and a multi eyed shinobi helmet.

He looked down onto his subordinates with a sharp and piercing gaze before he began to speak, "A few weeks ago, a prophecy that involves our clan has been set into action. This prophecy is something that many of our ancestor's feared, something that wanted us to do as well." the man said getting a lot of murmurs before he shouted, "But I won't!" he said as the people cheered.

"I've never been one for prohecy or destiny or any of that shit! I've always destroyed and conquered every obstacle in my life and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this little damn prophecy told by some bitch on her deathbed be the end of me or my clan!" he shouted as the clan cheered him on.

He unsheathed his sword that even from the distance away, many in the crowd felt the power radiating off of it, "With this blade, I shall be the salvation that our clan needs! To the **Jigumo Ichizoku(Earth Spider Clan)**!" he shouted as the shinobi and kunoichi unsheathed their weapons and copied him.

"To the Jigumo Ichizoku!" they chanted repeatedly.

The man just looked at all them with a evil smirk.

 _I shall be the salvation our clan needs. No matter what._

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well there you go! I hope I was able to answer a lot of your questions with this chapter. I hate that I had to cut it there but as I said, I want to wait till chapter 10 to truly make my chapters longer, only 4 more chapters to go.**

 **I'm sure many of you are surprised by who the attackers are but I felt that if anyone was gonna do it, it would be them. If you don't know who they are or are still confused about a few things, all I can say is be patient as everything will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **Also, I made a mistake last chapter, I had said that this was a filler arc and I was incorrect and thanks to ncpfan that made me understand that this is actually a canon arc as this all is important, and will be very important in the later chapters, especially since Naruto awakened his Rinnegan in the last chapter.**

 **I don't think I have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Again! Man, how many of you are happy that I'm finally updating this one? Well, none of you are alone in that because as I think I've said before, but this story is easily my favorite as well. It could be because of most of the originality in it or it could be because of what I have planned for it but either way, I'm ready to begin working on it again. Actually, I plan on working on it more than I have been but I can't promise anything. Last week, my wife gave birth to our daughter and I can't even comprehend how happy I was to see her. I was overwhelmed, that is the only way I can describe it. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **Noctus Of The Thousand Blades: Ah, but that's where you're wrong mate. This is just simply the first arc and this story is still majorly based around Narutoverse and its many many enemies. As for if Asuka's death was necessary? Yes, as far as I know, the only way to achieve Rinnegan is the same way the Mangekyou is awakened. I don't think it sets the story onto a dark path, more of a realistic view. I mean this is the Shinobi world and people lose their lives every 15 minutes and that's what I hope to convey. I'm not saying every character Naruto comes across will be killed but I will say that some will because that's the world he lives in.**

 **NarutoKushina: Eh sorry sorry, that was actually a typo. I meant to say it wasn't going to be for the better. Sorry again.**

 **DBlade59: I am thinking heavily on it.**

 **To the Guest that continues to shout for Mikoto's death: She's barely in the story in the first place, if you just read the story, you won't even notice she's alive.**

 **justafan: Yeah, but he's going to have to get used to that feeling to truly master his Rinnegan. And thanks for that mate.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 _ **5 Months Later-**_

"Again!"

" **Shinra Tensei!"**

 **"** Again!"

" **Shinra Tensei!"**

 **"** Again!"

" **Shinra Tensei!"**

 **"** Aga-" "I think that would be enough, don't you Nariko?" Mito's voice broke through Nariko's command mid way. Nariko looked at Mito with an incredulous stare but Mito just subtlety nodded her head at Naruto and Nariko looked at what she was talking about and winced when she realized what Mito was talking about.

Naruto looked as if he'd just went through a war zone. His clothes were ripped and torn, he looked to be covered with dirt and grime and he was breathing heavily, no doubt because of the exhaust of using his Rinnegan in repeated succession without a break in between, Nariko thought.

Which was evidenced even further when she saw Naruto's eyes revert back to his blue eyes. That was something that had happened a few weeks after he 'awakened' his Rinnegan. At first they were surprised since as long as he had them all those years ago, they had been trying to get them to deactivate so that they wouldn't draw anyone's attention. But as the weeks grew, they just accepted as since he 'awakened' them, then he could now switch between his normal eyes and Rinnegan which they were happy about.

Though that was probably the only thing they were happy about in the last 5 months. After Mito had gotten Naruto to tell her everything and had fallen asleep, she'd done just as she said she would and had told Kushina and Nariko what Naruto had told her.

And they had reacted the same way she thought they would...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Flashback-5 months Ago-**

 _"We need to leave, now." Kushina stated firmly as she began pacing the room._

 _"Calm down, Kus-" Mito began but Kushina cut her off._

 _"Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when there is someone after my son?!" Kushina hissed as she didn't want to wake up Naruto._

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Kushina. With the threat of someone out there that seems to know where we are and about Naruto-kun's eyes, leaving seems like the best thing we could do at this point." Nariko said with a serious expression, completely different than her usual taunting smirk. Kushina just nodded her head in agreement._

 _"And then where would we go, hmm? You two seem to forget that three of us are supposed to be dead and the last one, a bijuu that is currently in human form." Mito pointed out._

 _"What about that Genjutsu that you taught Tsunade with, that could help us change our appearances?" Kushina asked but Mito shook her head._

 _"I only know the one I created. Tsunade modified it so that she could stay transformed for weeks, close to years so that she'd never have to transform. Mine can only work for so long and with how much chakra we have, its a wonder that it worked for us, all those years ago." Mito said._

 _"Then what do you suggest we do? Sit around and wait for whoever to try for another attempt?" Nariko asked, and both her and Kushina narrowed their eyes at the thought of someone attacking Naruto._

 _"No, but before we do anything, we have to make sure that it's a move without risk. And by that, I mean that nothing we do will have a backlashing effect that will hurt Naruto-kun." Mito said calmly._

 **Flashback End-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Nariko and Kushina had grit their teeth at the answer but both knew that Mito was right. She usually was, not always but usually. Her calm demeanor had helped solve just about every dispute that rose between any of them. On top of that, she rarely loses her temper which really helps everything since it doesn't take much to get either Kushina or Nariko to flip their tops, one because of a short temper and the other because she was a being that just had a lot of hatred in her.

So that's what they did, they took their time and figured out what their next move was going to be. It had taken a while but they had finally figured out what they were going to do, and that was live in the Capital of **Tetsu no Kuni** , where the Shogun, Mifune, and his Samurai lived.

This was Mito's idea, she reasoned that with all of the Samurai, very few elements could get passed them and get to Naruto with all of that protection. As for the fear of someone recognizing them, that was almost nonexistent with Samurai keeping themselves from Shinobi business, and with the people who would recognize Mito being either dead or senile and the others being too young to remember, it wouldn't be as bad.

The only thing they would have to watch out for is Kushina since her and the Shogun had a little 'altercation' with each other a few years before her 'death' that almost ended with both of their deaths. She's not exactly forthright with the details besides 'the bastard got in my way of my target', so they just stop asking.

The only problem was how they were going to train Naruto but with Mito and Naruto's skills in seals that problem was instantly solved. With the careful set of expansion seals along with a very spacious basement, they had turned it into a training room that is lined to the teeth with silencing seals.

Immediately, Nariko and Kushina had set out to begin training Naruto. The hellish training he had before was tripled to the max. It probably would've increased even further than that but Mito had drew the line and scolded both Nariko and Kushina for pushing Naruto so hard over this, especially with the way he's been lately.

Since the 'incident', Naruto had changed from the boy they knew him as. Now, he trained harder than he ever had. Harder than anyone ever had. He was more quite and serious. He began to remind Mito more of Tobirama than Hashirama these days which was making the three women worried about him.

Hell, he barely spoke anymore.

Thinking about all of this, made Nariko's head hurt as she turned to Naruto. "Uh, that'll be it for today. Go wash up." Nariko said and just as he had lately, he listened and left the training room, leaving Mito and Nariko as the only occupants.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Nariko said as she sat beside Mito as she complained, "I mean, I get that he's never seen death before, but come on." she finished.

Mito didn't respond at first as she drank her tea before looking at Nariko sharply, "You're a millennium old being, he is a 14 year old boy. Of course it's going to take some time for him. He's _human_." Mito said.

"Only till he experiences death, then he'll be just like me. Oh, excuse me, I meant us." Nariko said as Mito glared at her.

"I can seal you again."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later**_

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto walked aimlessly back up the stairs before he finally made it to his room. He just fell down on his bed with a silent thump as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind racing a thousand thoughts a minute.

The most prominent, of course, being that he feels like he hasn't made any progress in the last few months. Despite what everyone says. He just feels as if he could be stronger but something was holding him back.

He unsealed one of his blades from his wrist as he looked into the blade as he activated his Rinnegan.

So much power in such eyes but he's only stuck with unlocking one aspect of it, at least that was what Nariko said. Though she did say it was the possibly the most powerful aspect at least...

Gravity

So far, Naruto has been able to pull things or people towards him and push them away and has even been able to deflect objects being thrown at him with gravity a bit, though since he has only recently unlocked them, they drain on his chakra quite a bit. And with him being an Uzumaki and former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that's quite a feat in of itself.

Besides his dojutsu, he's been working endlessly on his other skills as well. In fact, if Mito's assumptions are correct, Naruto's skills were at least mid-Jonin level **[1]** with his chakra almost rivaling that of a Kage.

His Kunai and Shurikenjutsu are at least high Jonin level. His Taijutsu is close to the same level if he synchronizes with his clones perfectly. Side note, Naruto really seems to excel in Uzuken.

His jutsu catalog is at least in the high 20's and he's mastered every single one of them. Not all that hard with the chakra control he has and his chakra level. His Kenjutsu is something that is coming along well. He's now beginning to learn how to handle three swords. Since he only has two arms, everyone was curious how he was going to go about it and were quite shocked to see his method of holding the last sword in his mouth!

Kushina, Mito, and even Nariko had forbid him of _ever_ sparring three swords till he's perfected it to the tee. Though they did at least compliment him on his ingenuity on how to learn the last step in his chosen sword style.

It's his Fuinjutsu that's really seen an increase in the last few months. Mito admitted that Naruto was showing prodigious skills in Fuinjutsu that Mito hadn't seen since Uzugakure was still around. She admitted that Naruto's skills were some that even when she was his age, she didn't have. Naruto just took it in stride and kept working.

Naruto was knocked out of his thought when he heard someone knock on his door. He sealed his sword and deactivated his eyes before sitting up as he called out, "Come in"

The door opened to reveal his mother, Kushina, at the door as she looked in on him, "Hey honey"

"Hey Kaa-chan" Naruto said.

"Can I come in?" Kushina asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course" Naruto said as Kushina smiled at him as she walked in and closed the door behind her, "How was training?" she asked once she sat on his bed beside him.

Naruto shrugged as he responded, "I think it's coming along nicely, though it could be better, I guess."

Kushina frowned at her son's response, "How?" she asked, "From what Nariko and Mito have told me, and from what I've seen, you are handling the power of Gravity quite well. All you need to do is practice with it more and you should be a huge threat with it." she finished.

Naruto looked away from his mother as he muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of." he said as Kushina frowned even more when she heard the tone of her son's words.

She heard nothing but regret, sadness, and self-hatred in his voice. Since she was a Jonin, she knew what Naruto was going through. He was going through what every ninja would one day have to face.

The death of a close friend.

True, she didn't think they were _close_ friends per se, but she did know that outside of them, the girl was at least Naruto's first true friend, and it was hard recovering for that. Kushina went through it when her village was destroyed but she had also lost all of her family besides her distant relatives in Konoha. To top it off, she was younger than Naruto!

She had contemplated giving up so many times, it wasn't even close to funny. If it hadn't been for Minato and Mikoto, she didn't think she would've continued living. Sure, she had Mito and Tsunade and Nawaki, before his death two years later, but she needed others her age to help her through her pain.

Now, her son was going through something similar and she didn't know how to help.

Suddenly, Kushina thought of something...

"Naruto...have I ever told you about your father's original technique?" Kushina asked, getting his attention, "It's called, the **Rasengan**."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

Mito walked through the village, back in her genjutsu form, as she took in the sites of **Tetsu no Kuni**. It was a snow filled country and given the choice, if she were to be honest, she probably wouldn't choose to live here if given any other choices, but this was for Naruto's sake more than theirs.

Though he puts on a brave face, she can sense his emotions and sense the inner conflict he was going through. She knew Nariko had the same ability and Kushina could just read Naruto like a book so she knew they knew as well.

Like Kushina, she had went through the same thing he was going through since she did grow up during the Warring Era when it was actually expected to lose someone close to you.

She had lost 2 brothers and 3 sisters to those times and had nearly lost own life multiple times during those days, and she had to deal with survivor's guilt on top of that. So if anyone knew what Naruto was going through, she was top candidate. But...

She didn't know how to help someone deal with it.

Her father had tried to help her deal with it as best he could but he was dealing with his own grief so that wasn't much help. She didn't want to do like some of her relatives and turn that grief into hatred. That seemed too Uchiha for her tastes.

So, she did the only thing she could do to deal with it. She just kept it all in.

She knew that sounded bad now, but what else could she do? It's not like she could turn her emotions off like a switch or anything, holding it all in seemed like the best choice at the time.

She kept it all in till she met her husband and the only man she held love for, Hashirama Senju.

Hashirama was...an eccentric man that she will admit she had thought foolish and incompetent numerous times before their betrothal. It wasn't one of those love at first site type of things. At least not for her.

He was handsome, she'll admit, but he acted nothing like the warrior she had heard so much about. His emotions controlled him at most times, and he seemed way too happy for someone that had seen so much death in their time. Hell when they had first met, she had mistaken Tobirama for the famed Hashirama that she had heard all about.

Her opinion of her beloved changed when their village was attacked by their rival clan, the Kaguya clan, during one of Hashirama's visits. She had never seen a man more serious than him at that moment and she thinks that was the moment she began to develop feelings for him.

Two years later, she's in full out love with the Senju clan leader and when her father had talked to her about a betrothal with the new leader of a small up and coming village named Konohagakure with Hashirama as said leader. It was an easy choice for her to make.

She shook her head as she got lost in her memories and almost completely forgot what her point was and that was the only way she could deal with the deaths was finding something else or someone else to live for.

While Naruto may have them, he didn't have the companionship that he would have if that girl was alive.

Mito almost froze when she sensed a sudden flare of ill intent in the area. Almost as if it was done intentionally. She looked up and saw that someone was in her way.

The man looked unordinary to say the least and he was definitely dressed more different than anyone else around them. He wore a green coat and greet hat but that was all she could tell since he his coat was buttoned all the way up. He also wore boots instead of the normal sandals that most wore. He also wore glasses and had a slightly malicious aura about him.

"Hello Mito Uzumaki, it's wonderful to meet you." the man said making Mito's eyes widened in shock as he continued, "My name Gamov and I am here on the behalf of my brother Genshin of **Jigumo Ichizoku** , I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. Though I would like to discuss what I have to say with Kushina Uzumaki and the Kyuubi no Kitsune as well." he said further shocking her.

"It does concern the boy with the Samasara Eye after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later**_

"Great job Naruto-kun!" Kushina said to her son as she looked at him while he panted lightly.

They were back in the training room as Kushina had deemed her son ready to learn his father's technique-The Rasengan. So far, he had just mastered the first step quite easily and was about to begin his way to mastering the second step as well. And she had only began to teach him this a few hours ago!

"Here!" Kushina said as she tossed a rubber ball and after catching it, Naruto looked at confusedly.

"What's this for, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he felt the ball didn't have anything inside of it.

"That, sochi, is how you're going to master the second step." Kushina said and after seeing the confused look, decided to elaborate, "This time you have to concentrate on the power by increasing the volume and density of chakra you put out but by not having the water this time to pop it for you." Kushina explained as the next moment the rubber ball in her hands popped, "See, this time it's all about power."

Naruto nodded his head but as he was about to begin, the door to the room was opened up as Nariko stuck her head in with a serious expression as she looked to Kushina, "We need to talk. Now" she said before closing the door.

Kushina and Naruto looked at each other confused before Kushina shrugged her shoulders and turned to Naruto, "Keep training. I'll be back, I guess. I hope she's not about to complain over the climate again." Kushina joked slightly before leaving the room but Naruto didn't pay it any attention as unlike his mother, he had sensed the emotions going through Nariko when she opened the door.

He sensed, anger, frustration, and even...worry, coming off of Nariko in waves and though she may not have acted like it or tried to hide it, he guessed his mother sensed the same thing, even if it was to a lower extent. He knew that for something to have worried Nariko, it had to do with him since as far as he knew, she feared nothing.

Naruto looked at the rubber ball for a few seconds before he pushed his chakra through it and watched it pop before he left the room as well.

As soon as he did, he was nearly overwhelmed by the amount of tension he could feel throughout the house. He sensed the tension radiating from the front room and headed that way silently. He saw that the door was slid shut and since he couldn't hear anything, knew someone probably used silencing tag to keep noise in. And, considering he knew that Mito-oba was a higher level Fuinjutsu specialist than him, he knew the chances of him hearing anything was slim to none, so he had to grudgingly go back to the training room or his room till someone came for him.

He was already done with the second step to the Rasengan and knew his chakra still hadn't came back fully from his intense training earlier to train anything any further so with those thoughts in his mind, he decided to just go back to his room.

As he did, he pondered what it was that was so bad that his mother, oba-san, and friend were worried about.

As he stopped at his room, his eyes narrowed as he could feel something in the room but he couldn't sense what it was. Which was weird since he felt them to be human but...not at the same time. He also couldn't pick up any ill intent from them either which put him at ease, slightly but also made him wonder how they could have gotten through the barrier to their house.

He unsealed both of his blades on his wristguards before opening the door and looked on in confusion before his eyes widened slightly by what he saw...

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet my successor **."**

Naruto just looked on in shock/confusion at the man standing inside of his window with his back towards him before he turned around and allowed Naruto to fully see him.

He was a young man that looked to be in his 20's, that stood to be about 5'10 and looked to weigh around 170 to 180 lbs. He had an athletic physique wore an intimating black body armor and face mask that only revealed him to have intense green eyes with a golden hue.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he killed his nerves and glared at the man.

The man tilted his head as he responded, "I guess it is fair that you demand for mine name since I already know yours." the man admitted before saying, "My name is Ryu Hayabusa. Leader of the infamous Hayabusa clan." he said before saying with a tinge of sadness in his voice, " _Was_ a leader at least."

Naruto just looked at the man in confusion, "How did you get in my house?" he asked.

"Simple, I appeared in." Ryu said simply.

"You just appeared in?" Naruto looked at the man in disbelief before asking, "What about the barrier?"

Ryu now looked at Naruto in confusion, "Barrier? What-" he began to ask before his eyes lit with realization, "-Oh you haven't figured it out, yet." he said as Naruto looked at him as irritation began to bleed through his voice.

"Figured what out?" Naruto asked or growled.

Ryu looked at Naruto seriously, "Activate your eyes." he said getting Naruto to look at him in shock.

"W-what?" Naruto asked as he thought he misheard him.

"Activate your eyes." Ryu repeated.

"I-I don't know-" Naruto began but he was cut off as Ryu looked at Naruto more intently.

"Naruto-kun, I know about your eyes." Ryu cut him off as Naruto looked at him in shock, "I know all about your eyes. I know the burden behind them and I know the problems you have been facing lately and I want to help you but the only way I can begin is by you activating your eyes." Ryu said before adding, "Trust me" he said.

Naruto looked at Ryu for a long time without answering as he tried to find out what was going on but with his mother and everyone else in some type of meeting that obviously involves him and he didn't know exactly what all this guy could do but he was obviously skilled. He may not have much chakra left but he did at least if he had to use his Rinnegan, it should be enough to get the other's attention if he has to.

With no other options, Naruto closed his eyes for a second then opened them to reveal his Rinnegan and when he looked at Ryu, he was shocked by what he found...

"Ah, I see you can finally see me now." Ryu said as he ignored Naruto's expression as he said, "Now, we can truly begin." he finished but Naruto couldn't respond, hell Naruto couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was seeing because instead of seeing a chakra network or any network of Ryu's, all Naruto saw was...

A blade.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I hate that I left it at a sort of cliffhanger type of vibe to it but I had no other choice. This chapter needed to be out before I can set things on the right path which I think would probably be around chapter 12 or 13. I know I said chapter 10 would be when things get rolling but then I looked back over my notes and if I did that then their would be a lot of confusion or I'll have rushed everything and I didn't want that. Not how I roll.**

 **Though, since I did promise to give an update of things in Konoha, I'll find a way to add that in either the next chapter or the one after that. Though when the next chapter will come out, I can't say for certain since as I said above, I have a child to take care of and a job and still dealing with physical therapy so I'll try to squeeze in time when I can, that I can promise.**

 **Also, I have to update some of my other stories since some people are begging for some type of notice that I haven't abandoned anything, so yeah there's that.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, soooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	9. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply, Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


	10. Chapter AN

**A/N: Hello Again! Okay, I'm gonna make this short and sweet. No, I'm not giving this story up, buuuut I am unhappy with it at the moment which means, yep, you probably guessed it...**

 **Rewrite**

 **When I had began writing it, I had almost everything mapped and planned out but as the months went by and I began writing again, I realized exactly how flawed this story has become. For one thing, I never meant to kill off the Hyuga clan nor(In the beginning at least) did I plan on making a Fem Kyuubi. I mean, don't get me wrong as I like the pairing but I began to tire on how I had to write her character into the story when I had originally just planned on a normal(sorta) pairing between Naruto and Kushina. I've already admitted to loving the pairing.**

 **Then I ended up bringing in a lot of other factors that honestly, I came up with while I was writing the chapter. Y'know improving and whatnot.**

 **I was doing well at it, I believe but then I tried to write the next chapter and even I'll admit I lost myself in the last chapter as I wrote about The Dragon Blade coming to Naruto. I mean, what the hell?! It had to have been the stress, had to.**

 **So, it came with a heavy heart that I realized that the story was doomed to fail, continuing it any further would've been like beating a dead horse.**

 **But, I refused to give it up as besides a few major plot holes, I did have a good idea flowing, just need to work on it more and find out where the final piece will be placed.**

 **I can't say when I'll post the rewrite up as I don't want to rush into something that I'll look back on in disgust or confusion like I did this one. This one is my favorite which means when I do post it, it will hold my special attention. While waiting, I offer you to pay close attention to my other Naruto only stories that are receiving some attention lately, 'Second Chances' and 'The Heir of the Senju and Uchiha Clans(Next chapter to be released soon!'**

 **P. S: When I do post the rewrite, don't worry, a lot of things will stay the same just different and more realistic, well about as realistic as I can with that world.**


End file.
